Memories
by miinamiwa
Summary: Qué pasará cuando Harry accidentalmente confiese su amor por su profesor de pociones? qué descubrirá cuando vea los recuerdos de Snape en el pensadero? Todo el mundo vive menos Voldie porque me cae mal...
1. Chapter 1

"Quédate conmigo. Por favor... Por favor no mueras... Por favor no me dejes." Harry suplicaba mientras las lágrimas en forma de gas llenaban el pequeño frasco que tenía en la mano, a la vez que miraba al hombre que tenía en frente justo a los ojos y trataba de mantenerlo despierto.

A caso esto era lo único que obtendría? Un simple frasco lleno de lágrimas del hombre al que amaba? El único recuerdo que tendría de él si no sobrevivía? "Enviare a alguien a ayudarte pero por favor no mueras."

Que tanto decía el muchacho? _No mueras..._ Bueno, si pudiera escapar de la Muerte que se presentaba ante él en forma de la mordida de una serpiente muy venenosa lo haría, no? _Muchacho estúpido. Estoy aquí por tu culpa. No... No por tu culpa... Estoy aquí porque yo quise... Por Lily. Lily, mi Lily. A la que perdí a costa de mis palabras._ "Sev... Severus, te amo." _Sí. Niño estúpido... Estúpido..._

Harry Potter tapo el frasco tan pronto como la última gota de las extrañas lagrimas entro en él. Ayudado por Ron, movió cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Severus Snape al destartalado sillón que estaba en la habitación mientras Hermione conjuraba el encantamiento Patronus y enviaba a su nutria con instrucciones de traer a alguien para que ayudara al profesor de pociones lo más pronto posible.

Cuando los tres amigos salían de la cabaña de los gritos, una voz suave, fría y demandante se abrió paso a sus cerebros. " Le ordeno a mis mortífagos que detengan esta masacre y se reúnan conmigo en el bosque prohibido. Harry Potter, has dejado que toda esta sangre mágica se desperdicie en lugar de venir a enfrentarme como el Griffindor que se supone que eres. Tienes una hora para venir y rendirte ante mí. Si no lo haces, yo personalmente mataré a cada hombre, mujer y niño que se atreva a esconderte de mí. Tienes una hora..."

"Harry Potter, ni se te ocurra..."

"Es la única manera, Hermione. Primero iré a la oficina de Dumbledore y veré los recuerdos de Snape. Debe haber algo importante en ellos si me dejo tomarlos. Escuchen, Nagini es el único Horrocrux que queda, debemos encontrar una forma de destruirlo ya que no tenemos la espada, y si usamos fyendfire puede que quememos lo que queda del castillo, pero por ningún motivo se atrevan a seguirme al bosque prohibido. Deben evitar que mis padres o Sirius intenten acercarse también."

"Pero Harry, ese lugar está lleno de mortífagos! Como crees que vamos a dejarte ir solo?"

"Lo sé, Ron. Pero ese bastardo es tan egocéntrico que matara a cualquiera que se atreva a atacarme. Después de todo el privilegio de matarme debe ser solo suyo."

"Harry, por favor ten cuidado, estaremos esperándote en el Gran Comedor, solo... No mueras, ok?" Hermione arrojó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Harry. No quería dejarlo ir. Su mejor amigo, el chico - no - el hombre al que había llegado a amar como un hermano estaba a punto de entregarse al hombre más demente en la historia mágica de Gran Bretaña. Como podría superar su perdida si no sobrevivía?

"Hermione envío su Patronus por ayuda, pero nos quedaremos un poco más hasta que alguien venga. Vete. Y más te vale salir del bosque prohibido vivo. Aun tienes ciertas cosas que explicar, Harry." dijo Ron después de lanzarle una mirada curiosa a la inconsciente figura de Snape.

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un pálido color rosa pero asintió, dejando a sus amigos con el profesor de pociones.

Él no había querido que sus amigos se enteraran de su secreto de esta manera, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para esconderlo más tiempo. Si sobrevivían, se aseguraría de que su padre, Sirius y Snape mejoraran su relación, ya encontraría la manera de hacer que el hombre se olvidara de su madre y lo mirara como el hombre en el que se había convertido, que correspondiera su amor.

Pero y si Snape jamás le correspondía? Y si ni siquiera era gay? Qué tal si lograba hacer que olvidara a Lily, pero se enamoraba de alguien más que no fuera él? Lo podría soportar? Él aceptó por fin en su quinto año que estaba enamorado de Snape desde antes que terminara el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo. En parte porque su padre y Sirius siempre hablaban cosas malas de él, y las pocas veces que lo había visto antes de entrar a Hogwarts, su madre había tenido que hacer de mediadora entre los tres hombres... Cuatro, cuando Lupin estaba de humor para unirse a los otros dos adultos.

Pero como haría para que Snape dejara de pensar en Lily? Él sabía -su padre le había dicho- que Snape y Lily se habían conocido tiempo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y que desde entonces él había estado enamorado de ella, porque era la única que no lo veía como el niño raro. Lily había sido la primera en ofrecerle su amistad y él la había aceptado. James Potter incluso admitió haber actuado como todo un patán con ella solo para llamar su atención hasta que el mismo Snape la alejó de él cuando la llamó sangre sucia en quinto año. Sin Lily a su lado, Snape pronto fue influenciado por los partidarios de las artes oscuras que compartían Casa con él y al salir de Hogwarts terminó uniéndose a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Después del ataque que sufrieron los Potter, aquel que casi acaba con la vida de sus padres y la suya propia, Snape y Lily hicieron las paces y retomaron su amistad. Snape entró a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, liderada por Dumbledore, y jugó papel de espía, llevándolos a dar con la identidad del hombre que había entregado a los Potter con el Señor Tenebroso. Peter Pettigrew ni más ni menos... _Maldita rata traidora._ Pero ni así Lily pudo ver en Snape algo más que a su mejor amigo. En cambio Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que lo notara. Después de todo no todos los días se cualquier persona está dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvar el mundo mágico...

Ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó a la gárgola que lo llevaría al despacho del director, sus labios automáticamente formaron las palabras que le darían acceso al objeto mágico que tanto necesitaba. Una vez adentro, colocó el pensadero sobre el escritorio y destapó el frasquito, vertiendo el contenido en él.

 _"James basta! Déjalo en paz! Sirius! Remus por favor, haz algo!"_

 _"Que pasa Evans? Por qué te molestas? Serpientes simpatizantes de la magia oscura como esta no valen la pena. "_

 _Sirius aprovecho que James tenía a Snape colgado de cabeza para desabrochar su pantalón y quitárselo, mostrando su ropa interior a todos los presentes. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero al mismo tiempo el enojo provocó que atacara a James, derribándolo y dejando caer a Severus sobre él. Una vez de pie, Snape se colocó los pantalones y varita en mano lanzó un hechizo que dejo a Sirius inconsciente._

 _"No necesito de tu ayuda, sangre sucia!"_

 _Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar._

 _"Bien hecho Snivellus, mira lo que hiciste!"_

 _"Cállate Potter! Esto es tu culpa! Lily, yo..."_

 _"Aléjate de mi Snape." Lily se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr hacia el castillo, Potter y Black detrás de ella._

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _Severus estaba tirado en el suelo, recargado en la pared de un dormitorio extraño. Era demasiado oscuro adentro, aunque afuera podía verse la luz del sol apenas traspasando las gruesas cortinas. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras apretaba en su puño lo que parecía una fotografía. La aventó hacia el lado contrario de la habitación._

 _Una carta, sobre la vieja y destartalada cama._

 _"Severus, se que trataste muchas veces de disculparte por lo que pasó en quinto grado, pero en ese entonces yo estaba realmente molesta. Mi mejor amigo, la persona que me había defendido tantas veces de los insultos de esos idiotas insufribles, me había insultado también. No fue la palabra lo que me dolió, Severus, sino el hecho de que esa palabra salió de tus labios. Se que debi haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarte, pero mi enojo me sobrepaso. Nos distanciamos tanto que te perdí. Tu amistad con los Malfoy te llevó por el camino que tanto temí que eligieras. Es por eso que te escribo esta carta. Porque quiero recuperarte, Severus, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos y esta vez soy yo la que se disculpa contigo. Quiero que me perdones por no haberte escuchado, y por haberte alejado de mi. No se si lo sepas, pero el hombre que se hace llamar el Señor Tenebroso nos está buscando. A James, a mi, a nuestro hijo. Al parecer hay una profecía. Un niño nacido a finales de Julio de este año será quien acabe con él. Supongo que ahora sabes por que Alice y Frank Longbottom están en el cuarto piso de San Mungo... Su hijo es un día mayor que mi pequeño Harry. Los Lestrange lograron encontrarlos y los torturaron hasta la locura. No quiero perder a mi familia, Sev, quiero recuperarte y que seas parte de mi familia de nuevo, como cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Vuelve, Sev, por favor. Además, quiero que conozcas a mi pequeño Harry. Tiene casi cinco meses de edad. Es travieso igual que su padre, pero es un buen niño. Quiero que el crezca conociendo la maravillosa persona que eres... Y porque sé que estas pensando, déjame decirte, Severus Snape, que no eres una mala persona. Solo eres una persona buena influenciada por personas con malas intenciones. Se que hay bondad en ti, Sev, y confió en que esa bondad te traerá de vuelta a mí._

 _Tu amiga, siempre._

 _Lily Potter._

 _P.D. Te envío una foto de mi familia. James y mi bebé. Es el bebé mas lindo del mundo, ¿no lo crees?"_

 _•_ _u•_

Harry salió de la oficina de Dumbledore. Esas memorias ahora le daban sentido a todo.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si fuera la ultima vez, lentamente... Mirando sin mirar. Podía oler el polvo y la humedad que se desprendían de esas viejas paredes. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de batalla de sus compañeros, peleando por sus vidas y para salvar las de otras personas

•u•

 _Dumbledore y Snape estaban parados en la cima de una colina, al fondo podía verse el imponente castillo de Hogwarts. El anciano miraba con lastima al joven Snape, que sollozaba y suplicaba._

 _"Todo es mi culpa, lo de los Longbottom... El que Lily y su familia peligren... Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa estúpida profecía se trataba del hijo de Lily, yo jamás habria dicho nada... Por favor, protegelos. Lily quiere que yo vuelva, pero no puedo. Cuando ella sepa que por mi culpa su hijo peligra, no sere capaz de mirarla a los ojos."_

 _"Ellos están seguros por el momento, Severus, pero no pueden permanecer ocultos por siempre."_

 _"Haré lo que me pidas. Lo que sea."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _Sirius Black miraba a Snape con rencor desde el otro lado de la oficina de Dumbledore, jugando con su varita entre sus dedos. "Severus!" El rostro de Lily Potter era un mar de expresiones, alivio, sorpresa, felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia..._

 _De pronto Snape era apresado contra la pared y la varita de un furioso James Potter presionaba su carótida. "Dame una razón para no matarte, maldito mortífago."_

 _"James, basta, yo le pedí a Dumbledore que lo trajera. El puede ayudarnos."_

 _"De que hablas Lily? Ahora él sabe en donde estamos y seguramente saldrá de aquí corriendo para ir a contarle al señor tenebroso."_

 _"James, por favor..." La voz tranquila de Dumbledore lo hizo dudar. "Severus está aquí porque yo se lo pedí, si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos que tratar."_

 _Dumbledore miro fijamente a Lily por unos instantes y después de asentir brevemente, salió de la habitación seguido por Severus._

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _Las flamas de la chimenea en la oficina de Dumbledore rugieron nuevamente para permitir la entrada a Severus Snape, el anciano lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien._

 _"Director..."_

 _"Severus, un dulce de limon?"_

 _"No, gracias. Preferiría que fuéramos al punto de esta reunión."_

 _"Tan directo como siempre, Severus, pero está bien, ya que supongo que tienes cosas mas... urgentes que atender. Como bien sabes, la Orden tiene aliados entre los aurores, y algunos de ellos han estado investigando rumores. Se dice que Lord Voldemort está reclutando, y que entre los novatos, hay uno que podría estar filtrando información sobre nuestras actividades. Ninguno de nosotros sabe quien es, y obviamente el culpable no se dara a conocer, así que necesito que estes atento, Severus, quiero que descubras a esa persona. Esta será tu primera prueba. Recuerda que la seguridad de Lily y su familia también depende de ti ahora."_

 _"Los demás saben? Es decir, Potter y Black... Y Lupin, ellos saben que estoy trabajando para usted?"_

 _"Ahora lo saben, pero como pudiste ver, ninguno de ellos confía en ti excepto Lily."_

 _"Y Usted?"_

 _"Poco a poco, muchacho... Poco a poco."_

 _•_ _u•_

Su mente recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que compartió alegría y tristeza con sus dos mejores amigos. Podía escuchar aun la risa de Hermione y Ron cuando el falso Moody transformó a Malfoy en hurón...

Llegó a las puertas de la entrada del castillo... El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, seguro pronto saldría el sol.

 _•_ _u•_

 _"PETTIGREW!" Grito Severus al entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore y azotando la puerta contra la pared. Sirius Black y Fabian y Gideon Prewett voltearon alarmados y apuntaron sus varitas al hombre que caía de rodillas a mitad de la oficina intentando parar la sangre que salía de su costado izquierdo. "Pettigrew los traicionó. Condujo a Lupin a una trampa y lo torturó para sacarle información. No hay tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso se dirige al Valle de Godric en este mismo instante y lleva a Lupin consigo... La tortura desencadenó su transformación..."_

 _"Sirius, Fabian, vallan al Valle de Godric y aseguren un perímetro en casa de los Potter, si pueden, saquenlos de ahí." Dumbledore movió su varita y en un segundo ambos hombres habían desaparecido. "Guideon, lleva a Severus a Grimauld Place y avisa a Poppy que valla para allá, después alcanza a tu hermano, yo avisaré a los demás miembros de la orden y los veré allá."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _"Espero que esto no sea una trampa, Severus, por tu bien..."_

 _"Por mi bien... Bah." De un tirón, Snape arrancó su capa y le mostró su herida a Guideon, el cual, al verla, palideció. "Crees realmente que si los estuviera guiando a una trampa, me hubiera expuesto a que Lupin me atacara?" grito enojado._

 _"Debo sacarte de aquí, si te transformas... Pondrás en peligro a todos."_

 _"No es luna llena, Prewett. Será mejor que te vallas._ _Poppy no debe tardar."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _Miembros de la Orden llegaban a Grimmauld Place apresuradamente, ayudando a los heridos a acomodarse en el salón. Arthur y Molly Weasley ayudaban a una gravemente herida Lily a recostarse en un sillón y Fabian Prewett trataba de calmar a un inquieto y lloroso bebé Harry en sus brazos. Minutos después, Guideon entró levitando la figura inconsciente de James Potter sobre otro sillón y Sirius levitaba una jaula enorme detrás de él. Al cerrarse la puerta, un aullido dejó a todos en silencio y segundos después se escuchó un chillido y un golpe seco contra el piso. Sirius había dejado inconsciente al hombre lobo._

 _"Poppy, tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada de esto. Nadie debe saberlo." susurro Snape._

 _"Pero Severus..."_

 _"No! Escúchame. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber esto mas que tu y yo. En cuanto pueda se lo diré a Dumbledore, pero no quiero que se sepa. Puede que_ esto _nos sea útil en algún momento... Por favor."_

 _"Está bien, Severus... Como tu digas."_

 _•_ _u•_

Alguien tomó su brazo y lo obligó a girarse. Hermione. Si, si alguien se atreviera a detenerlo, seria ella.

"No pensaras ir allá solo, verdad?" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Ron, a su lado, lo miro, y, como tantas veces antes, entendió lo que tenía que hacer sin siquiera preguntar. Las lagrimas humedecieron los ojos azules del pelirrojo, y abrazó a Hermione por la cintura. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer... Solo... Vuelve, si?"

"Lo intentaré. Asegurense de que mamá y papá no me sigan, mantengan a Sirius y a Remus alejados también."

 _•_ _u•_

 _"Qué fue lo que pasó en el Valle de Godric?" preguntó Snape con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Al parecer habían transcurrido unas horas ya desde el ataque._

 _"Tranquilo, Severus. Gracias a que nos avisaste, Sirius y Fabian pudieron llegar antes que los mortífagos a casa de los Potter, pero desafortunadamente no hubo tiempo suficiente para sacarlos de ahí._

 _"Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange llegaron antes que Voldemort y atacaron la casa. Los padres de James estaban ahí así que intentaron ayudar a Lily y al pequeño Harry a escapar mientras James, Sirius y Fabian los distraí y otros mas de sus mortífagos llegaron y soltaron a Remus casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de la Orden y yo llegamos. Al parecer, Sirius fue tras él para contenerlo y Bellatrix atacó a James._

 _"Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí, atrajo a mas de sus seguidores y creó una confusión... De alguna manera logró transfigurar a uno de sus seguidores en él y el verdadero Señor Tenebroso atravesó las protecciones que había al rededor de la casa... Me distrajo... Me obligó a pelear con el impostor mientras el iba tras el pequeño Harry... El padre de James intentó detenerlo pero lo mató. Cuando alcanzó a Lily, le dió el bebé a Dorea y comenzó un duelo con él para ganar tiempo. Voldemort la hirió gravemente y al alcanzar a Dorea, ella decidió enfrentarlo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina al pequeño Harry y su abuela se interpuso. La mató, pero de alguna manera, la maldición reboto y le golpeo también a él... Al menos eso fue lo que vi cuando llegue a donde estaban. Voldemort desapareció pero de alguna manera logró herir al bebé, solo le dejó una cicatriz en la frente... Muy peculiar, debo decir."_

 _"Entonces todo acabo..."_

 _"Me temo que no..."_

 _"Que? De que habla? El Señor Tenebroso ya no está, de alguna manera ese mocoso logró acabar con él..."_

 _"Por ahora... Voldemort era conocido por tener trucos bajo la manga, Severus... Mas vale ser precavidos. Además, muchos de sus seguidores aún siguen ahí afuera y no dudo que quieran vengar a su amo."_

 _"A quienes atraparon?"_

 _"A los Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr... A Pettigrew..."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _"Severus! Pasa por favor. A que debo tu visita?"_

 _"Señor, hay algo que debo decirle... Con respecto a la posición que me ofreció como profesor de pociones..."_

 _"Y bien... Que has decidido?"_

 _"Señor... El día que atacaron a los Potter... Lupin... Me atacó. Yo no puedo aceptar el cargo que me ofrece... Jamás podría poner en peligro la vida de tantos niños... Yo..."_

 _El brillo en los ojos del anciano se intensificó, " No te preocupes, Severus. O acaso has olvidado que Remus estudio aquí?"_

 _"No, señor, pero..."_

 _"Si esa es tu única objeción Severus, espero verte con el resto del personal el próximo ciclo escolar. Puedes irte."_

 _Una mirada del anciano lo detuvo de decir algo, y solo pudo asentir antes de retirase._

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _"Que es esto?"_

 _"Esto, Severus, es el diario de Lord Voldemort." Severus tomó el diario de la mesa y lo examinó detenidamente. Sangre... Tinta... Una mezcla asquerosa de ambas. De pronto, al ver el nombre inscrito en la portada con letras doradas y elegantes, su mirada se volvió más aguda._

 _"No entiendo que hace esto aquí. Esto pertenece a Lucius Malfoy, o al menos recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez en su estudio. Creí que era de él."_

 _"Pues no le pertenecía exactamente, pero si estaba en su poder. De acuerdo con el pequeño Harry, el señor Malfoy depositó este peculiar objeto en la bolsa de libros de la señorita Weasley durante una confrontación en Flourish & Blotts. Este objeto, Severus, contenía magia negra bastante poderosa, si es que mi hipótesis es correcta._

 _"Harry rescató a la señorita Weasley de la cámara de los secretos, Severus. Estaba siendo controlada por este objeto maligno... Por Tom Riddle mismo. De acuerdo con Harry, el Voldemort que atacó a Grinevra era apenas un muchacho no mayor de dieciséis años. Él pretendía robar a la niña de su energía vital y volver a este mundo... Esto solo prueba que tenemos que estar preparados, Severus. El buscará la forma de volver..."_

 _•_ _u•_

Caminaba lentamente por los senderos del bosque prohibido. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando fue castigado y lo enviaron con Malfoy, Hagrid y Fang a buscar la cosa que atacaba a los unicornios; cuando conoció a Firenze.

La noche que fue con Ron a visitar a Aragog, con la intención de liberar a Hagrid. Cuando Hermione los salvó a todos de ser atacados por Lupin esa noche tan lejana de luna llena. El día en el que los centauros se llevaron a esa vieja _bruja_ de Umbridge...

 _•_ _u•_

 _"Él ha vuelto, Albus, y si no me presento pronto ante él, sospechará..."_

 _"Lo sé... Y tal vez esa sea una excelente ventaja, muchacho. Quiero que lo hagas creer que lograste infiltrarte en la Orden. Convéncelo, Severus. No permitas que dude de ti. Quiero que me informes de todo lo que ocurra esta noche."_

 _"Sí, señor."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _"Horrorcrux, Severus."_

 _"No entiendo, creí que eso era solo un mito... Un rumor que circulaba entre los más cercanos al Señor Tenebroso..."_

 _"Recuerdas el diario que te enseñé? El del incidente de la señorita Weasley? Ese era un Horrorcrux... Y este anillo, pertenecía a la madre de Voldemort. Destruí lo que contenía, pero me temo que al hacerlo, me condene también." Dumbledore extendió su brazo y Severus inmediatamente corrió a examinarlo._

 _"Al parecer, el anillo tenía un hechizo compulsivo, una maldición, y me consume rápidamente."_

 _"Puedo hacer una poción... No curará tu brazo ni romperá la maldición, pero al menos la ralentizará..."_

 _"Cuánto tiempo?"_

 _"Dos años por mucho."_

 _"Bien... Será tiempo suficiente para preparar al muchacho y tal vez buscar los objetos restantes. Entiende Severus, si no logro ver esta guerra terminada antes de morir... La responsabilidad de guiar a la Luz a la victoria caerá en ti... Tendrás que guiar al muchacho, solo él puede derrotar a Lord Voldemort."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _"Dijiste que habían más de esas cosas, he estado intentando averiguar que son, pero nadie sabe nada... Excepto Bellatrix, creo. El Señor Tenebroso le dio algo para que lo guardara en su bóveda en Gringotts, era algo pequeño y dorado con pequeños diamantes incrustados..."_

 _"La copa de Helga Hufflepuff... Creo que tal vez utilizó objetos que tienen significado para el... El diario, el anillo... Tiene sentido. La copa... Tal vez tomó algo de Ravenclaw y Slytherin también."_

 _"La diadema de Rowena lleva perdida casi cincuenta años... Puede ser uno de los objetos, pero en dónde buscar?"_

 _"Harry sabe lo que estamos buscando. Tengo algunas pistas sobre otro objeto, pero no tengo la ubicación exactamente... Llevaré a Harry conmigo una vez que lo haya localizado. Como van las cosas con el joven señor Malfoy?"_

 _"El Señor Tenebroso le ha ordenado a Lucius entregar a Draco, pero logré convencerlo de que esperara al menos a que el muchacho cumpliera la mayoría de edad... no falta mucho. Dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Narcissa vendrá por él, pero ella no quiere que Draco tome la marca. No sabe qué hacer, está desesperada..."_

 _"Ofrece protección para el muchacho a cambio de información. Tal vez ella pueda sacarle algo a Bellatrix."_

 _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

 _"Narcissa está agradecida por lo que hizo por Draco." Snape extendió una mano hacia Dumbledore, dándole un pedazo de pergamino. "Ella dice que esto es todo lo que Bellatrix sabe."_

 _"Está segura?"_

 _" La seguridad de su hijo está en riesgo, sabe lo que le conviene..."_

 _"Está bien..." El anciano leyó lo que había en el pergamino, confirmando así sus sospechas. "Sabes qué es lo que está escrito aquí?"_

 _"No, se negó a decirme y encantó el pergamino para que solo usted pudiera verlo." Dumbledore copió el contenido en otro pergamino y se lo dio a Snape._

 ** _Guardapelo de Slytherin_**

 ** _Tiara de Ravenclaw_**

 ** _Copa de Hufflepuff_**

 ** _Anillo de Merope Gaunt_**

 ** _Diario de Tom Riddle_**

 ** _Nagini_**

 ** _Harry Potter (El Señor Tenebroso sabe de la conexión entre ellos, y piensa que el pedazo de su alma que usaría para crear el objeto cuando matara al muchacho esa noche quedó atrapado dentro de él.)_**

 _Snape miro a Dumbledore detenidamente, intentando descifrar la postura del anciano, entonces palideció. "Así que solo enviaste a Narcissa a confirmar tus sospechas... Claro, debí saberlo... Y dime, que le dirás a Lily cuando se entere de esto?"_

 _"Severus, por favor..."_

 _"El muchacho te admira y te quiere como si fueras su abuelo. Black, Lupin, Potter y Lily confían en ti y al final resulta que todo este tiempo has estado entrenando al muchacho para caminar a su muerte como si fuera cualquier cosa..."_

 _"Existe una profecía. Un niño nacido a finales de Julio... El Señor Tenebroso lo habrá marcado como su igual y solo ese niño tendrá el poder para derrotarlo. Ninguno vivirá si el otro sobrevive. No hay otra manera, Severus. Harry tendrá que enfrentar a Voldemort y ambos tendrán que morir."_

 _"Pero no es justo!" dijo Snape, por fin mostrando un poco de la furia que tenía dentro. "Es solo un niño! Debe haber otra manera..."_

 _"No me digas, Severus, que hay en ti afección por el muchacho?" Snape inmediatamente saco su varita, Dumbledore, por reflejo, se puso en guardia, pero lo que salió de la varita de Snape lo dejo boquiabierto. Un hilillo plateado que poco a poco se transformó en una cierva saltó por la oficina del director para al final esfumarse por la ventana._

 _"Tu mejor que nadie conoces el significado del encantamiento Patronus... Al principio creí que Lily y yo... Pero el de ella resultó ser también una cierva. El de Potter... Harry, es un ciervo..."_

 _El asombro del anciano rápidamente se transformó en tristeza y bajó la mirada. "Lo lamento, Severus, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Harry debe hacer lo que es necesario para acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas..."_

 _"Y cuando se lo dirás?"_

 _•_ _u•_

Estaba cerca. Podía escuchar las voces de los mortífagos amortiguadas por la espesura del bosque a su alrededor. Podía ver la pequeña laguna y justo en la orilla estaba _él._

Harry se detuvo por un momento, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña piedra extraña. La apretó en su puño y retomó su camino.

"Valla, valla, valla... Miren quien ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia esta bella mañana. Potter." Voldemort escupió el nombre como si solo decirlo le causara dolor físico. "Así que has decidido entregarte a mí. Has ya reconocido que tú no eres rival para mí? No eres más que un niño." Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a reír.

"Pediste que viniera, y aquí estoy. Termina con esto de una vez." Harry miraba al frente, pero no miraba a Voldemort. Tenía los ojos fijos en el hombre al que, gracias a su cariño, había llegado a querer como a un segundo padre. Hagrid tenía la mirada nublada por las lágrimas y en silencio le suplicaba por que se fuera de ahí.

"Estamos impacientes, eh, Potter? Como quieras... Avada Kedavra!"

El cuerpo de Harry fue expulsado unos metros hacia atrás, cayendo cerca donde comenzaban a crecer los árboles en el pequeño lago. Narcissa se adelantó, volteando a mirar a Voldemort quien le indico que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. "Está vivo?" preguntó Bellatrix desde su lugar. Siempre un paso detrás a la derecha de su amo.

Al llegar a donde estaba Harry, Narcissa se arrodilló y desde su posición a espaldas del muchacho pudo ver como su pecho se inflaba casi imperceptiblemente. "Está vivo? Draco, está a salvo?" susurró. Harry usó el índice de su mano derecha para indicarle que sí. "Cuando estés listo podrás moverte." La mujer colocó dos dedos en la garganta del muchacho y presionó suavemente. Harry podía sentir la magia fluyendo por su cuerpo. Se sintió relajado y liviano. Narcissa verificó que su hechizo tuviera el efecto deseado, ocultando el movimiento que Harry hacia al respirar y se levantó.

"Muerto." se escuchó alta y clara la voz solemne de Narcissa Malfoy. Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y el rostro del Señor Tenebroso se transformó en una horrible mueca de satisfacción.

"Levantate, semigigante. Iremos a Hogwarts, trae contigo el cuerpo de Potter."

Una explosión afuera del castillo alertó a los sobrevivientes. Todos salieron rápidamente a ver qué ocurría, temiendo que la batalla comenzara nuevamente.

"James... Qué.. A quien trae Hagrid en brazos?" preguntó Lily Potter en un suspiro ahogado.

"No..." susurró James. Remus y Sirius plantados uno a cada lado de los padres de Harry.

"MI HIJO!" grito desesperadamente Lily al reconocer a Harry, intentando acercarse al cuerpo de su muchacho. James la atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y ahogando su propio llanto de dolor.

"Harry Potter... ESTÁ MUERTO!" anunció el Señor Tenebroso con esa misma sonrisa horrible deformando su rostro. "Su salvador ha muerto, pero no teman. Como muestra de mi magnanimidad, si se arrodillan ante mí los dejaré vivir."

Neville Longbottom avanzó hacia donde estaban los padres de Harry, percatándose que Remus tenía el sombrero seleccionador en las manos. Se lo arrebató y siguió avanzando, deteniéndose sobre una roca.

"Neville, por favor, ven aquí muchacho... No tienes que hacerlo." dijo Remus, intentando alcanzar a Neville pero sin despegar la vista de Voldemort ni sus mortífagos.

"Hola, querido Neville... Como están tus padres?" dijo Bellatrix entre risas.

"Basta, Bellatrix. No es manera de tratar a un novato, no es así, Neville?... Estoy al tanto de tus habilidades, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que hallaremos algo que puedas hacer..." Voldemort extendió su brazo izquierdo, incitando a Neville a acercarse.

"No me importa si usted creé que soy un inútil, de hecho, no me importa lo que la gente crea. Y tampoco importa que Harry esté muerto..."

"Neville!" Grito Sirius furioso.

"No! No importa que Harry haya muerto. No importa su sacrificio. Porque no fue en vano. Todo lo que él nos ha enseñado, especialmente a mí, me ha hecho sobrevivir a las burlas y malos tratos que toda mi vida he recibido de gente como usted. Usted no es nada más que la burla del hombre que dice ser. Y el hecho de que Harry haya dado su vida para salvar la nuestra no importa, porque nosotros vamos a acabar con usted!" Metió la mano al sombrero y saco la espada de Griffindor, avanzando hacia donde estaba Voldemort. Registrando movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver que algún tipo de proyectil se acercaba. Volteó y apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado. Nagini cayó al piso y regresó a atacar a Neville.

Hagrid sintió que el pequeño bulto que traía en brazos se movía... Pero no, _seguro me estoy imaginando cosas..._

Harry separó su rostro del pecho del semigigante y lo miro, indicándole con un dedo sobre sus labios que guardara silencio, entonces el muchacho saco su varita de entre sus ropas y conjuro un escudo alrededor de Hagrid, saltó de sus brazos y comenzó a atacar a los mortífagos que había a su alrededor para atraer la atención de Voldemort.

"No es posible!" grito el Señor Tenebroso, alzando su varita para lanzar un hechizo a Harry, quien era perseguido por mas mortífagos.

Al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la batalla comenzó de nuevo. Profesores, estudiantes, aurores y civiles combatieron fuego contra fuego.

Harry entró al gran comedor y encontró a Neville y a Luna combatiendo contra Bellatrix. En ese preciso instante, la loca mujer estuvo a un segundo de lanzar la maldición asesina contra Longbottom, pero Molly Weasley la hizo fallar, atrayendo la atención de la otra bruja.

"Neville! La serpiente! Acaba con la serpiente!"

"Matar a la serpiente?"

"Matar a la serpiente. Yo me encargaré de Riddle."

Cuando Harry salió del gran comedor, vio a Voldemort atacando a sus padres y le lanzó un Cruciatus, el cual el otro mago ni siquiera sintió. "Una vez te dije que no funciona si no lo deseas, Potter. Pero yo te enseñaré."

"Es a mí a quien quieres!" grito Harry acercándose cada vez más al mago oscuro. Alzó la varita y un "Expeliarmus!" chocó contra el propio hechizo de Voldemort.

Hechizos seguían volando a diestra y siniestra alrededor de ellos, los Potter irguieron un domo de protección sobre El Elegido y el Señor Tenebroso y Sirius y Remus les cuidaban la espalda.

La lucha entre la señora Weasley y Bellatrix se había movido de un momento a otro hacia afuera, quedando en el rango de visión de Voldemort, y en un descuido de la bruja, la señora Weasley la golpeó con un "Reducto!" que la lanzó contra una columna y cuando chocó contra esta, explotó.

Voldemort logró ver lo que pasó, y por un instante la pelea entre él y Harry se detuvo. Los Potter retiraron el domo y se unieron a la batalla, escuchando el grito de furia del Lord Oscuro. En ese momento, cuando Voldemort estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo a Harry, Neville salió por la puerta principal del castillo seguido de Hermione, Ron y Draco Malfoy, todos ellos apuntando sus varitas al piso. Draco movió un poco su varita y entonces Neville agitó la espada con tanta fuerza que Harry sentía que la sangre le había llegado a salpicar. Humo negro se revolvió furiosamente sobre donde una vez había estado Nagini, haciendo que todos los presentes taparan sus oídos para evitar escuchar el horrendo grito que el pedazo restante del alma de Voldemort soltó antes de expirar.

Harry y el Señor Tenebroso retomaron su duelo, el muchacho con un Expeliarmus y Voldemort con un Avada Kedavra. Sus hechizos se conectaron y ambos inyectaban la magia que les quedaba a su ataque. El hechizo de Harry ganó terreno ante el de Voldemort y expulsó la varita de su mano. El haz de luz rojo subió por el brazo derecho del Señor Tenebroso y viajó rápidamente por su pecho, hundiéndose en el espacio en el que se encontraba su corazón.

El Señor Tenebroso cayó muerto a los pies de Harry Potter y justo cuando su rostro toco el piso, gritos de felicidad inundaron Hogwarts.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de luz lo golpeó directamente en la cara. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor en sus músculos le recordó lo que había pasado. Intentó ver claramente más allá de su nariz, pero ni siquiera esforzándose podía distinguir las cortinas de la pared, hasta que alguien amablemente colocó sus anteojos en su mano.

"Gracias..." Lily Potter se abalanzó contra su hijo, atrapándolo en un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el que siguió después gracias a su padre. "Mamá me están aplastando... No... Puedo... Respirar..."

"Lo siento." dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos. "Es que llevas dormido casi dos semanas y sentí que me moría cuando te vi inerte en los brazos de Hagrid..." sollozó.

"Se me rompió el alma pensar que pudiste haber muerto, hijo. Pero no entiendo, por qué no nos dijiste? Hermione y Ron prácticamente nos encerraron en el gran comedor para que no fuéramos tras de ti, Remus estaba inconsciente y Sirius hecho un manojo de nervios... No sabíamos que hacer..."

"Lo siento, pero era algo que tenía que hacer yo solo... Snape... Dumbledore sabía que tenía que ser así."

"Snape?" preguntó James.

"Hijo, que tiene que ver Severus en todo esto?"

"Escuchen, es... Complicado, si? Prometo que les explicaré en cuanto salga de aquí, pero antes quiero saber una cosa... El profesor Snape... Sobrevivió?"

Lily arqueo una perfecta ceja pelirroja y lo examinó unos momentos. Harry se sintió como si fuera objeto de estudio en un microscopio, ya que nada se le escapaba a su madre. _Es un poco aterrador a veces, en serio!_

"Severus se encuentra en la habitación de en frente, debo decir que Hermione hizo un buen trabajo antes de que pudieran traerlo aquí, ella y Ronald pudieron extraer la mayoría del veneno de esa serpiente antes de que Madame Pomfrey se hiciera cargo."

Harry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y su madre lo volvió a mirar de forma extraña, esta vez alzando ambas cejas. "Y... Qué pasará con él? Quiero decir... Después de la muerte de Dumbledore... Él dejó entrar mortífagos al castillo, no es así? Lo enviaran a Azkaban?" preguntó el muchacho con un poco de preocupación.

"Ya quisieras... Dumbledore dejó unos cuantos frascos llenos de memorias que prueban que cualquier orden ejecutada por Snivellus había sido realizada bajo su expreso consentimiento, alegando que Snape es espía de la Orden y por lo tanto, aliado..." dijo James Potter en un tono casi enfadado. "Además de todo, le dieron la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase! Inaudito! Como alguien como él puede ser considerado héroe."

Harry se había quedado boquiabierto. _Snape... Héroe!_ Pero bueno, ya pensaría que hacer con esa información después. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era intentar colarse en la habitación de Severus sin que se dieran cuenta. Necesitaba ver a ese hombre y aclarar muchas cosas con él, pero como le haría... "Oye ma, cuando podré salir de aquí?"

"Tan pronto como te examinen los sanadores y digan que puedes irte."

"Y eso cuándo será?"

"Tranquilo campeón! Por ahora lo mejor será que descanses. Estoy seguro que Ron y Mione querrán verte en cuanto se enteren que estas bien. Por cierto, Remus y Sirius tienen algo que decirte." James sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien quedó un poco confundido. Por su parte, Lily solo lo abrazó y susurró en su oído palabras que lo hicieron palidecer un poco. "Tienes algunas cosas que explicar, jovencito..." le dio un beso en la frente y ambos padres salieron de la habitación.

No recibió más visitas durante día, excepto la del sanador que lo atendía. Reviso sus signos vitales y la presión de su sangre. Realizó varios hechizos en él, la mayoría los conocía, pues Madame Pomfrey los usaba en él casi a diario. No había nada fuera de lo común, pero el sanador le había dicho que debía al menos permanecer esa semana más en observación.

Esa noche pretendió estar dormido para evitar a la enfermera que hacía revisiones de rutina en su piso. Cuando ya no escuchó más ruidos en el pasillo, salió de su habitación y se infiltró cuidadosamente en la de Snape.

Estaba oscuro, la única fuente de luz en la habitación era el pequeño rayo de luz de luna que se filtraba por las densas cortinas, bañando el rostro del hombre acostado en la cama. Snape se veía más pálido de lo normal, _supongo que se debe a la pérdida de sangre_. Un grueso vendaje cubría su cuello, y en él, apenas visible, una pequeña mancha de sangre.

El hipnótico movimiento del subir y bajar del pecho de Snape obligó a Harry a moverse hasta donde el hombre se encontraba. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y caminó como si estuviera pisando sobre una capa de hielo fino. Al pararse al lado de la cama de su ex-profesor, miro su rostro y vio, como entre sueños, se distorsionaba de vez en cuando de dolor. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro dentro de sus párpados, como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Por instinto, Harry busco dentro de la fina sabana la mano del hombre y la envolvió entre las suyas. De pronto, la respiración de Snape se volvió errática y elaborada; comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos que el muchacho asoció con asfixia y el miedo lo invadió. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Snape y no fue que salió de su estupor sino hasta que pudo escuchar pasos apresurados en el corredor. Soltó la mano del pocionista y se colocó en la esquina más lejana a la cama que había en la habitación. Por reflejo, lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador en sí mismo y se sentó ahí, a mirar como los sanadores intentaban controlar a Snape.

Cuando los sanadores salieron de la habitación, después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas de observar sin poder ayudar, se dejó caer al piso, aun recargado en la pared. Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación y después se levantó, acercándose lentamente a la cama del espía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiro su brazo y con la punta de los dedos acarició la pálida y hundida mejilla del hombre. Se acercó un poco más, y pudo notar esta vez que los ojos de Snape estaban también más hundidos en sus cuencas de lo normal, _pero para alguien en su condición debe ser normal..._

Hundió los dedos en los finos cabellos de Snape, acariciando el cuero cabelludo con cada tierno roce que el muchacho le proporcionaba, y fue como si un imán lo obligara a acercarse más. Sus dedos recorrían y peinaban delicadamente el sedoso cabello negro, y con cada centímetro que recorrían hasta que por fin acunó con su mano la mejilla del hombre, su rostro se acercó al de él, y suavemente depositó pequeño beso en sus labios.

De regreso en su habitación, no podía evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios. No podía creer que se había atrevido a besar a Snape! Poco a poco una sonrisita apareció en su rostro y así se fue a dormir, soñando como sería besar a Snape si estuviera despierto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Han pasado casi dos años desde que la guerra se ganó… a costa de la vida de mucha gente inocente, pero al ver al pequeño Teddy pienso que todo valió la pena. Justo un mes después de la batalla final, Sirius le propuso matrimonio a Remus y él aceptó. Cuando Teddy llegó a nuestras vidas, nos dimos cuenta de que la calma que llega después de la tempestad había comenzado. Todos eran felices y obviamente muchas nuevas parejas se habían formado. A nadie le sorprendió cuando Ron y Hermione oficializaron su relación, pero todo el mundo se fue de espaldas cuando hace seis meses Draco Malfoy le declaró su amor a Neville… Incluso mi pobre amigo estaba en shock! Pero bueno, a Malfoy le costó un poco convencer a Neville de que sus sentimientos eran reales y hace un mes se comprometieron… al parecer todo el mundo encontraba la felicidad menos yo… bueno, Sirius y Remus me nombraron padrino de Teddy, y eso me hacía muy feliz, pero no es lo mismo besar a tu ahijado en la frente cuando duerme a besar al amor de tu vida cuando está inconsciente…_

Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios al recordar el pequeño beso que le dio a su ex profesor de Pociones aquella noche en el hospital. Como deseaba que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Cuando Snape despertó —casi tres semanas después de que Harry fuera dado de alta— no podía recordar nada. Absoluta-mente nada. Ni la guerra, ni su rol como espía, ni la mordida de Nagini, ni a Draco, ni a Lily… Ni a Harry.

Los sanadores dijeron que el veneno de la serpiente no era ordinario. Al parecer, contenía toxinas que invadieron inmediatamente el cerebro del Pocionista y destruyó varias conexiones en su memoria. Curiosamente, esas conexiones estaban relacionadas con todas aquellas personas y cosas que de algún modo habían tenido un impacto estruendoso en su vida. Lo único que afortunadamente recordaba era quien era y a que se dedicaba.

Harry recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Cuando el sanador Wilson lo interrogó, contestó todo correctamente, los problemas comenzaron cuando Lily balbuceo algo sobre alegrarse de que él estaba bien y Snape, con una ceja arqueada preguntó "¿Quién es usted?".

Los sanadores lo revisaron de nuevo y la única conclusión a la que llegaron fue que la memoria de Snape volvería con el tiempo. Habían pasado casi dos años y para Harry el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Harry, cariño, ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Vamos, es hora. No querrás llegar tarde a la boda de tu mejor amigo de quién, te recuerdo, aceptaste ser padrino…" dijo Lily entrando en la habitación de su único hijo. La mujer notó como una vez más su vástago acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos y el corazón se le rompió un poco.

Unos días después de que Snape saliera del hospital, Lily encontró a su hijo llorando en uno de los cuartos en desuso de Grimmauld Place. Él no pudo ocultar más lo que sentía y se sincero con su madre. Ella sospechaba algo, pero ahora que Harry en persona lo confirmaba la hacía sentir extraña. Jamás pensó que su hijo pudiera albergar sentimientos tan nobles y hermosos por alguien que lo había tratado tan mal desde que entró a Hogwarts, y que ahora ni siquiera lo recordaba.

"¿Eh? Ah, si. Ya voy…" La memoria de Snape volvía poco a poco. Ahora ya podía recordar qué significaba ese horrendo tatuaje en su antebrazo, aunque nadie tenía claro si el hombre recordaba las circunstancias que lo obligaron a adquirirlo, o lo que ocurrió después. Harry salió de su habitación un poco apresurado. Hoy era el gran día de sus dos mejores amigos y, en serio, no quería arruinarlo. Ron y Hermione se habían enterado de los sentimientos del ojiverde poco después que su madre, y ellos lo apoyaron incondicionalmente, no sería justo que llegara tarde a esa boda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La casa de los Weasley no era la más grande ni la más hermosa, pero Harry había pasado parte de cada verano ahí desde que podía recordar. Molly Weasley era como una segunda madre para él —una que cocinaba los mejores rollos de canela que Harry jamás había probado, digamos que Lily no era fan de los postres…— y la quería tanto como a la suya propia. Ron era como su hermano, y cada uno de los demás Weasley eran parte de su gran familia extendida.

Cuando Harry llegó al cuarto de Ron, Bill y Charlie ya estaban con él ayudando a calmar sus nervios y a vestirse. Curiosamente Fred estaba parado frente a la ventana y George bloqueaba parcialmente la puerta. "¿Qué opinas, querido Harry? Nuestro hermano querido aquí intenta dejar plantada a Hermione en el altar…" Dijo Fred mientras George meneaba la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

"Que vergüenza… ni siquiera Bill se mostró tan gallina cuando desposó a una Veela." Fred se rió ante el comentario de su hermano y la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Bill. "Es broma! Es broma! Pero en serio, Ronald, es solo Hermione… ¿De qué tienes que preocuparte?"

Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos mediante el espejo y soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo. "En serio George, después de lo de los dulces de vómito, cualquiera diría que no conoces a Hermione Jean Granger." Dijo Harry, y soltó otra risita cuando los ojos de George se abrieron como platos. La risa de Fred también disminuyó un poco.

Ginny eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación de Ron. Ella, su madre, Fleur y Lily estaban ayudando a Hermione a terminar de arreglarse. "Mione está casi lista. Bajará en veinte minutos." Antes de salir de nuevo, la pelirroja volteó a ver a su hermano y con una súplica en los ojos le dijo, "por favor, no lo arruines… sabes que será difícil para ella sin ellos aquí. Hazla feliz, Ron." Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los padres de Hermione habían estado a salvo en Australia durante el fin de la guerra. Le había tomado tiempo encontrar la manera de devolverles sus recuerdos y ellos regresaron a Inglaterra poco después. Hace un año los Aurores aún perseguían a los hermanos Lestrange, quienes habían huido de Hogwarts ese día al ver a su amo caer y aún seguían en fuga. Al parecer, Rabastan había localizado a los padres de Hermione y cuando los encontraron, ya no había nada que hacer. Los Lestrange habían torturado a sus padres y al final los habían dejado desangrarse debido a las feas heridas que les habían hecho. Hace apenas seis meses que los habían capturado y condenado al beso del Dementor. Aún Hermione lloraba la pérdida de sus padres y seguro que los extrañaría de más el día de su boda.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Lily y James participaron como padres sustitutos de la novia. Ron estaba tan nervioso que al momento de decir sus votos se confundió tanto que su rostro parecía un jitomate. Hermione solo sonrió, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, y cuando el oficial por fin le permitió a Ronald besar a la novia, Hermione lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le dio tremendo beso que hasta los gemelos se sonrojaron.

Los invitados a la celebración eran únicamente familiares de Ron y amigos cercanos de ambos, por lo cual a Harry le sorprendió de sobremanera ver a su ex profesor ahí, perdido entre un mar de gente prácticamente desconocida para él.

El hombre se veía tan fastidiado entre tanta gente que el ojiverde comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Lily acercarse y tratar de incluir a Severus en el ambiente. Entonces fue cuando lo notó. Aquel hombre que de un momento a otro se había convertido en su todo, a quien esperaba pacientemente para poder conquistar, destrozó sus ilusiones con tan solo una mirada.

Una mirada llena de ternura y amor. Ese tipo de miradas que solamente una persona que ama tan profundamente a otra puede portar. Y desafortunadamente esa mirada no iba dirigida a él. Por el amor de Merlín! El hombre ni siquiera miraba en su dirección! Esa mirada con la que tantas noches había soñado iba dirigida, tal vez inconscientemente, a su madre… a Lily.

"Harry… ¿Estás bien?" una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro. Era Hermione.

"Si… no te preocupes." Quería decirle la verdad: que no estaba bien, que su corazón se sentía pesado como si en lugar de tejido tuviera una piedra en el pecho, que solo quería gritar y tomar de los hombros a ese hombre testarudo y agitarlo hasta que le cupiera en la cabeza que solo Harry lo amaría, que solo Harry podía hacerlo feliz; pero solo sonrió, tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y la condujo de nuevo a los brazos de su ahora esposo.

Ron había visto lo que pasó, y con el rostro lleno de determinación, limpio con una mano una lágrima traicionera del rostro de Harry y lo abrazó, "Todo estará bien, Harry. El recordará y entonces no tendrá más opción que quererte." El pelirrojo sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposa, llevándola hacia la pista para bailar su primera pieza juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _El recordará y entonces no tendrá más opción que quererte…_ Esas palabras rondaban una y otra vez la cabeza de Harry. No tenía idea exactamente qué habría querido decir su mejor amigo, pero sin duda estaban llenas de buenas intenciones. Para él pelinegro sonaban a que, una vez que Snape recuperará su memoria y entendiera que Lily estaba fuera de su alcance, se tendría que conformar con la versión pelinegro —masculina— de ella. Si… a pesar de que a veces Ronald no pensaba antes de abrir la boca, sus palabras siempre eran fichas de corazón y con las mejores intenciones… Tal vez Harry tendría que obligar a Snape a olvidar a Lily cuanto antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si ser extremadamente observadora era un defecto, entonces Lily Potter no era del todo perfecta. Había notado como Severus la miraba aún en presencia de James, y había notado también como esa mirada había pisoteado los sentimientos de su amado hijo. También había observado a Harry el resto de la noche y podía jurar que alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de los engranes del cerebro del joven girando mientras de cuando en cuando éste miraba de reojo al Pocionista. Definitivamente Harry tramaba algo.

"Oye, amor…" dijo James, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué ocurre, cielo?" El pelinegro rascó su cabeza. Ella conocía perfectamente bien ese gesto, pues él lo hacía cada vez que no entendía una situación del todo o cuando de plano estaba confundido.

"Es que… Uh… Tu sabes que le sucede a Harry?" la pelirroja arqueó una ceja. "Lo qué pasa es que hoy lo noté un poco distraído… quiero decir…" ella lo miró de nuevo, ésta vez ambas cejas alzadas. Él resopló. "Se que tú sabes algo que yo no sé sobre Harry. Y sé que tiene que ver con Snape, así que ya, dime de qué se trata… por favor."

Y de todas las veces que James había decidido poner atención en algo, tenía que ser esta una de ellas. Pero en fin. "No me corresponde divulgar lo que sea que Harry esconda, amor. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu? Solo prométeme una cosa… si Harry decide contarte… prométeme que lo escucharás y que no lo juzgarás, y que lo apoyaras en todo aunque no estés de acuerdo…" Lily miró al amor de su vida con una súplica en los ojos. James sabía que el asunto debía ser serio si Lily le hacía prometer algo como eso, así que, temiendo lo peor, asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estaba planeado su primer movimiento a ejecutar cuando un suave golpe y el rechinar de su puerta le obligaron a perder la concentración. "Hola hijo… ¿Qué haces?" dijo James de forma tan casual que a Harry se le hizo extraño. Después de mirar fijamente a su padre, decidió hablar, "ya, dime de qué quieres hablar. Anda."

"¿Qué? Yo no…" Harry arqueó una ceja. Maldita sea la hora en que su hijo aprendió ese gesto de su madre. "Esta bien… es solo que durante la boda te noté algo distraído. Sé que tiene que ver con Quejicus, así que no trates de negarlo." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. "Sea lo que sea, hijo, si puedo ayudarte sabes que puedes contar conmigo."

James imprimió toda la confianza que pudo en una sonrisa. Harry no estaba seguro si debía hablar con su padre de sus sentimientos. Sabía que podía contarle sobre su orientación sexual, después de todo había apoyado a Remus y a Sirius cuando decidieron casarse, y aún más cuando ambos buscaron hasta por debajo de las piedras métodos para poder concebir a Teddy. Por Merlín, incluso los ayudo a realizar un ritual de magia dudosa para que Remus pudiera albergar al pequeño en su cuerpo, pero una cosa era aceptar que su hijo estaba inclinado a admirar a otros hombres y otra muy diferente que entre esos hombres se encontrara Severus Snape.

Si, definitivamente James podía aceptar su gusto por personas de su mismo sexo pero jamás que esa persona fuera su enemigo de la infancia… y que aún estaba enamorado de su esposa… _Maldita sea, por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado!_

"Uhm… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices, papá?" Al ver la cara de angustia de James, rápidamente se apresuró a decir, "digo, no es nada malo…creo, pero no sé cómo tomarás esto. Después de todo soy tu único hijo y sé que algún día querrás que continúe con nuestro linaje pero…" Harry inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos por un momento y después de exhalar lentamente continuó. "Soy gay…"

Harry estaba preparado para todo. Había imaginado cada posible escenario y en cada uno de ellos, su padre siempre terminaba entendiéndolo. No del todo, pero al menos lo apoyaba. Lo que definitivamente lo sacó de su propia jugada fue la expresión tensa de su padre, quién se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta. "No me importa que seas gay, hijo. Por mi puede gustarte un troll de las montañas y aun así querría a tus hijos, pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que andes tras Quejicus como si fueras un perrito de la calle. Ese hombre no ha traído más que desgracia y muerte, y no voy a permitir que mi único hijo sea mancillado por ese... mortífago."

James estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de si cuando por fin Harry recuperó su voz. "Papá! Por favor, solo escúchame! Yo…"

"Es suficiente! No voy a permitir que ese hombre se acerque a ti! Es mi última palabra y más vale que obedezcas!" La furia que sentía James al comprobar lo que tanto temía era inmensa. No podía ni siquiera imaginar que su hijo, su único hijo, quisiera a ese detestable hombre. La sola imagen de su Harry en los brazos de ese mortífago lo volvía loco. Era imposible! Podría tolerar que su Lily mantuviera su amistad con aquel sujeto, pero Harry era su hijo. Harry era otra situación totalmente diferente… Harry podría salir destrozado de todo esto y lo que menos merecía su hijo era recibir más dolor por parte de la persona que había causado que por poco se quedará huérfano hace tantos años…

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La casa estaba bastante quieta. Hacía poco más de dos horas que James había ido a buscar a Harry y todavía no volvía.

Lily decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo cuando Trinket le avisó que era hora de cenar, y lo que halló le rompió aún más el corazón.

Harry estaba dormido, pero su respiración indicaba que había estado llorando, y así lo confirmó cuando le dio la vuelta a la cama para mirar el rostro del ojiverde, que aún tenía rastros frescos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y perdiéndose en la suavidad de su almohada.

Se acercó al escritorio junto a la ventana y halló lo que parecía ser una carta:

 _"Querido Severus Snape._

 _Sé qué tal vez te sorprenda recibir esta carta, y aún más puesto que no sabes quien la envía. Solo quiero decirte que creo que eres un hombre excepcional a pesar de lo que digan las personas. Conozco de ti únicamente lo que has querido mostrarme, pues no creo lo que los demás dicen de ti. Sé que eres un hombre reservado, pero creo que debe haber una razón para explicarlo. Sé que eres un hombre extremadamente inteligente y también sé, que a pesar de ese exterior frío y calculador, dentro de ti hay un hombre que tiene mucho amor que dar, y que tu sarcasmo es una forma de protegerte de los demás para que no te hagan daño._

 _Honestamente no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que estás pensando mientras lees esto, pero quiero dejarte en claro una cosa: te amo._

 _Te he amado desde que descubrí lo que esa palabra significa, y a pesar de que nunca hemos tenido una buena relación, no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti. Sé que tal vez te suene muy estúpida mi confesión, ¡pero es que ya no puedo más! Hoy, durante la boda, no pude evitar notar como mirabas a Lily Potter. Sentí que me iba a explotar el corazón, pues ni una vez dirigirse tu mirada a mí. Sé que aún no recuerdas muchas cosas y que tampoco recuerdas a muchas personas, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar a que me recuerdes, y una vez que lo hayas hecho, prepárate, Snape, porque iré por ti._

 _Siempre tuyo."_

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al leer lo que su hijo había escrito, y tampoco pudo evitar notar que ese pedazo de pergamino estaba arrugado, como si alguien lo hubiera estrujado con mucha fuerza. La tinta estaba diluida en algunos lugares, eran manchas pequeñas salpicadas por aquí y por allá, como si deliberadamente se le hubieran dejado caer gotas de agua. Entonces la pelirroja lo entendió. Acomodó la carta tal como la encontró y salió de la habitación de Harry en busca de su esposo.

Cuando lo encontró, James estaba ya sentado a la mesa, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

"¿James?" el hombre volteó a verla y por un instante no la reconoció. Los ojos de Lily solo brillaban de esa manera cuando quería algo y usualmente nada la paraba, pero ¿qué podría querer Lily Potter que no tuviera ya?

El pelinegro alzó ambas cejas como forma de pregunta. "Quiero saber de que hablaron tú y Harry. Y quiero saber por qué está llorando." Demandó la pelirroja. La expresión de James se ensombreció. Lily podía ver la ira de su esposo reflejada en su tensa mandíbula y sus labios tan apretados que formaban una delgada línea. "James… por favor. Es Harry… él solo…"

"No lo digas. Amo a mi hijo, Lily, y precisamente por eso prohíbo que Snape se acerque a Harry. No quiero a mi hijo cerca de ese… ese… monstruo!" los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos.

"Él no es un monstruo, James… Severus ha cambiado y lo sabes! Tú mismo lo has visto! Harry lo ha visto! Ellos…"

"No. Hay. Ningún. Ellos. Lily. No lo hay. Cómo pretendes que permita que mi hijo… mi único hijo ande tras ese sujeto sin hacer nada! O es que a caso olvidas que por culpa de él tu hijo por poco quedó huérfano? A caso olvidas que gracias a él perdimos a nuestro bebé?" James estaba furioso. La mirada de Lily se llenó de dolor al recordar el charco de sangre en el que se encontró justo después de que su suegra la arrojara al piso para interponerse entre Voldemort y Harry.

"No. No lo olvido. Y sé que él no ha sido bueno con mi Harry, pero uno no elige de quién enamorarse, y él lo ama, no me queda más que apoyarlo." La voz de la pelirroja era tan simple y ligera, pero a la vez tan llena de melancolía que la piel del pelinegro se erizó. Lily se sentó a la mesa y ambos padres comieron en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron dos semanas y las cosas en la casa de los Potter parecían seguir en el limbo. Lily y James apenas se dirigían la palabra, y Harry evitaba a toda costa a sus padres. Durante las comidas, el silencio solo era perturbado por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la fina porcelana, y particularmente ese día, el ulular de una lechuza obligó a qué los tres comensales salieran de sus cavilaciones y dirigieran sus miradas al pequeño paquete que aterrizó frente a Harry.

El muchacho, sorprendido por el regalo, miró a sus padres, quienes negaron haber ordenado dicho paquete, y entonces, empleando su varita, lo escaneó para verificar que no contuviera alguna maldición o hechizo. Al no encontrar nada decidió abrirlo, y no fue lo que contenía el paquete lo que lo hizo romper en llanto, sino el mensaje, cuyo destinatario estaba sentado, o más bien, sentada a su lado izquierdo en la mesa.

"Es para ti, mamá. Lo envía Snape…" Harry empujó delicadamente el paquete hacia su madre, y cuando ella vio el contenido de la delgada caja, se sorprendió. El ojiverde se levantó de la mesa, "disculpen…" y agradeciendo a Trinket por la cena, se retiró.

La pelirroja apenas pudo percibir el brazo derecho de su esposo moverse cuando de la nada la rosa blanca que contenía la caja ardió en llamas. "No le basta con romper el corazón de mi hijo una y otra vez, también quiere despojarme del amor de mi vida… Pero no se lo permitiré. Puede que esa serpiente haya fallado en matarlo, pero yo no cometeré ese error. Más le vale a ese hombre mantenerse alejado de mi familia, Lily, porque esta vez no lo perdonaré."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"Severus, antes que nada, quisiera agradecerte por la rosa que me enviaste. Es muy hermosa. Hay algo de lo que realmente necesito hablar contigo y no puede esperar. Podríamos vernos mañana en la cafetería Larson's? No te quitaré mucho tiempo. La cafetería está justo frente a Scotland Yard, en el Londres Muggle. Te espero a las 9:00 am._

 _Tu amiga, Lily."_

El rostro de Severus se iluminó. Hacía tiempo que no compartía tiempo de calidad con su mejor amiga… La sonrisa se le borro de inmediato. Amiga. Eso era lo que Lily siempre había sido para él. Solo una amiga. Pero las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes de no ser por su tonto orgullo. Si no hubiera insultado a su Lily de esa horrenda manera, tal vez hoy en día no estuviera casada con el imbécil de James Potter, no tendría a ese insolente mini James, ni la vida de Severus sería una maldita miseria.

Claro que Lily nunca se enteró de lo que Severus sentía por ella hasta que en un intento por humillarlo, Potter padre le dijo la verdad a Lily, y él, por intentar salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, lo negó. Pero ahora era el momento. De un modo u otro, Lily volvería a su lado y esta vez nada ni nadie la alejaría de él. Después de todo ya no corría el riesgo de morir a manos de ese cabeza de serpiente…

Y fue así como al día siguiente llegó al lugar señalado a la hora señalada. Estaba realmente ansioso. No había visto a la pelirroja desde la boda del menor de los Weasley y justamente este día le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Cuando entró al establecimiento se sorprendió al ver a Lily ya ahí, sentada en la última mesa en la esquina más apartada de la pequeña cafetería. Cuando ella lo miró, él le dirigió la sonrisa más cálida que pudo y avanzó hacia ella, firme en su convicción.

"Severus! Qué bueno que pudiste venir… ¿Quieres tomar algo?" Lily no se sentía realmente con ánimo para estar en ese lugar, ni frente a ese hombre al que amaba como a un hermano, pero si lo que había venido a hacer era lo necesario para evitar que su familia se destruyera poco a poco, lo haría.

Severus se sentó frente a ella, algo no andaba bien. A pesar de la actitud alegre de la pelirroja, él podía ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza y un poco de determinación. "Lily… Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…"

"Severus," Lily lo interrumpió. "Sé qué es lo que me vas a decir… Creo que será mejor ir al grano. No he venido aquí a pasar un rato agradable con mi mejor amigo, Severus. Sé que desde que éramos niños tu sientes algo hacía mi, y me temo que no puedo corresponderte…"

"Lily, yo…" esas palabras se encajaron en su corazón como delgadas y largas agujas.

"Por favor, déjame terminar… Yo amo a mi esposo y amo a mi pequeña familia. Justo ahora estamos pasando por una crisis y me temo que, indirectamente, eres la causa. De alguna manera lograste atrapar el corazón de mi hijo sin saberlo, y para cuándo él se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Hace poco Harry le dijo a James lo que siente por ti y naturalmente se opuso. Dijo que prefería matarte antes de que le hicieras más daño a Harry del que le has hecho; al parecer aún no puede olvidar que nos hayas traicionado y por la forma en que trataste a mi hijo durante su estancia en Hogwarts… Yo nunca te he amado como algo más que a un amigo, y esperaba que algún día pudieras olvidarme. Cuando Harry me confesó que te amaba pensé en ayudarlo, realmente creí que ustedes podrían tener un futuro juntos, pero al verte en la boda del menor de los Weasley, me di cuenta de que cualquier esperanza que Harry albergara sobre la posibilidad de un futuro contigo estaba prácticamente deshecha. Lo siento, Severus, y créeme que realmente me duele tener que hacer esto, pero no quiero volver a saber de ti. No quiero que te acerques a mi familia. Sé que para ti es duro escuchar esto, pero es la única forma en la que mi hijo va a poder sacarte de su corazón… Y la única manera en la que tú vas a poder sacarme del tuyo." Una triste sonrisa adornó los labios de la pelirroja, quien se puso de pie y cuando estuvo a la altura del Pocionista en la mesa dijo, "Por favor… perdóname. Pero tienes que entenderlo…" y sin más, salió de ese lugar, dejando atrás a un hombre destrozado.

Esas delgadas agujas que se habían insertado en el corazón de Snape cuando Lily comenzó a hablar se fueron enterrando más y más con cada palabra que ella decía. Pero no era solo el dolor lo que lo invadía en ese momento, sino una creciente ira. Rencor, tristeza… Soledad.

Siempre había estado solo. Su madre murió de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando sólo tenía seis años de edad, todo por culpa de su padre. Y ese miserable… tan pronto como Severus tuvo edad para irse a Hogwarts, desapareció. Su única compañía había sido Lily. Su Lily. La que ahora también lo dejaba para quedarse con Potter… ¿Es que a caso no había nada para él?

De alguna manera lograste capturar el corazón de mi hijo sin saberlo… Y eso qué maldita sea importaba?! El hijo de James Potter era igual o más insoportable que su padre! El niño que vivió… Si, como no. Que importaba que ese muchacho fuera hijo de Lily! Aún así, era hijo de James Potter y eso jamás… JAMAS! Lo pasaría por alto!

Severus salió de la cafetería con el alma hecha pedazos y un millón de ideas rondando por su cabeza. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, desapareció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a casa Lily fue recibida efusivamente por Trinket, quien la puso al tanto de lo ocurrido mientras no estaba. Al parecer, Harry seguía en su cuarto intentando por enésima vez terminar de escribirle una carta a Hermione, mientras que James estaba en su estudio intentando idear un plan infalible que le permitiera matar a Snape sin ser descubierto… Bien. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado.

Cuando James fue informado de la llegada de su esposa, se apresuró a guardar los pergaminos regados en su escritorio y de buena manera se dirigió hacia ella. Lily le había comentado sobre su idea de ir a hablar con Quejicus la noche anterior, después de ver cómo se le partía el corazón a su hijo gracias al poco tacto de ese sujeto.

Al principio no había estado de acuerdo, pero después de una perfecta labor de convencimiento, Lily le había hecho prometer que no haría nada en contra de Snape.

"Y bien?" preguntó el pelinegro. Al parecer, su mal disimulado interés por el resultado de esa reunión fue captado por su esposa, que lo miró con ojos tristes y cansados.

"Le dejé en claro que no quiero volver a saber de él, y qué tampoco lo quiero cerca de mi familia…" al escucharla hablar de esa manera tan monótona, James se preguntó si habría sido lo correcto apoyar a Lily en esto, después recordó lo mal que la estaba pasando su hijo y se le pasó.

"Bien… Y sobre Harry?" Lily solo desvió la mirada al piso y en un instante James la tenía en sus brazos, la pelirroja lloraba de dolor.

"No es a Severus a quien haya que mantener al margen, amor… Es a Harry…" dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos. "Presiento que de algún modo u otro, nuestro hijo será el más perjudicado de todo esto…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Severus llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar una pequeña cajita de zapatos al fuego. Las palabras de Lily rondaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, hasta que algo hizo click. Esta vez no era James Potter el responsable de su separación, sino su estúpido hijo bueno para nada. Todo era culpa de Harry James Potter.

Escupió imaginariamente sobre ese apellido que tanto dolor le había causado en el pasado, pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Severus estaba harto de perder siempre contra el apellido Potter, fuera padre o hijo el responsable de su humillación. Esta vez, ni siquiera Lily podría detenerlo, y si ella no lo quería cerca, entonces le daría razones para odiarlo. Total. El daño ya estaba hecho…

Media hora después, Snape seguía sentado frente al fuego, con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano y una pluma en la otra. En el piso, frente a él, se hallaba un pedazo de pergamino y varios garabatos en él. Si de algo podía presumir el pelinegro, era de su prodigiosa memoria. Y es que en el pergamino estaban anotados todos y cada uno de los detalles que había observado en Potter durante años de soportar su presencia; y al centro del pergamino, subrayadas con múltiples líneas, estaban escritas las palabras sobre las que se basaba todo su plan. _**El bastardo Potter está enamorado de Severus Snape.**_ Tomó un trago más de la botella, y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, sonrió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo una y otra vez la carta que había escrito pero que jamás había enviado. No sabía si era buena idea hacerlo o no, después de todo, Snape aún seguía enamorado de Lily.

Le había escrito una carta a Hermione pidiéndole consejo sobre que hacer, y ella le había contestado que era mejor esperar a que Snape recuperará por completo su memoria. Después de todo nadie sabía exactamente qué tanto recordaba el Pocionista, y él mismo no precisamente acostumbraba divulgar lo que sabía con cuánta persona entrometida le preguntara. Ambos habían acordado que ni siquiera la madre de Harry podía saber exactamente lo que Snape sabía y lo que no, por lo tanto Harry se resignó a admirar al amor de su vida desde lejos… Por ahora.

Pero es que simplemente había algo que no le permitía dejar de pensar más de un segundo en ese misterio andante que era Severus Snape. Harry quería culpar a su padre, en serio! Después de todo le había prohibido tener lo que más quería, y mientras Harry menos pudiera tener algo, más lo quería, y luchaba por ello hasta que lo obtenía. Pero sabía que solo se estaba engañando a si mismo. Cuando descubrió que tenía sentimientos por el mayor, los negó todo lo que pudo, hasta que al verlo casi muerto en el piso de esa vieja cabaña se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar la realidad de su situación.

Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando cómo se había sentido ese beso robado en el hospital. Los labios delgados y partidos presionados contra los suyos propios. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro se le escapó. Que caso tenía ahora negar lo que ya había aceptado? Sólo quedaba aferrarse a ese recuerdo y dejar que su amor, tan ardiente como las llamas incontrolables del fuego infernal, lo consumiera hasta que no quedara nada.

Al día siguiente, Harry caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon observando la mercancía de las tiendas desde el exterior. No quería estar ahí, pero su madre le había insistido incesantemente para que saliera un rato y tomara aire fresco. Su cabeza estaba tan enredada que ya ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino, y justo cuando iba a dar vuelta en la calle que le llevaría a Sortilegios Weasley, chocó con alguien. Obviamente ese alguien era más alto y más fuerte que él, puesto que el ojiverde rebotó en el pecho de su 'obstáculo' y cayó de espaldas al piso.

"Auch… Disculpeme, señor. No veía por donde…" Al levantar el rostro para ver a la persona con quién había chocado, se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, pues dicho sujeto no era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape en persona. El hombre lo miraba desde arriba como si de un insecto se tratara, y nunca antes más que ahora Harry se había sentido como tal.

El muchacho desvió la mirada, se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, a lo cual el ex mortifago arqueó una abundante ceja negra. _Maldita sea la hora en que mi madre le aprendió ese gesto!_

"Veo que su torpeza, Señor Potter, ha empeorado con el paso de los días…" remarcó Snape. No pasó desapercibido por Harry cuando su ex profesor lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, y tampoco cuando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa intentaba dibujarse en sus labios.

"Yo… Eh…" el cerebro de Harry estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, en serio.

"Y veo que su elocuencia está en su punto más alto… No se esfuerce tanto, Potter. Se va a lastimar." El hombre lo rodeo y siguió su camino. Harry aún seguía y sin poder hablar y por alguna extraña razón, la parte izquierda de su pecho y su brazo le daban cosquillas. Era una sensación extraña, y en esa parte de su cuerpo había hecho contacto con el de Snape…

Qué maldita sea acababa de ocurrir? A caso eso fue una sonrisa en el rostro de Snape? Harry volteó rápidamente para intentar alcanzar al hombre, pero éste ya había desaparecido. El muchacho sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la tienda de los hermanos Weasley, y lo que vio justo antes de llegar lo sorprendió.

Justo al lado de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos se había inaugurado hace poco una joyería, y en la entrada de ese local, Draco Malfoy parecía llevar del brazo a su madre. Malfoy miraba para todos lados, como si quisiera que nadie lo viera entrar ahí, pero cuando Harry cruzó miradas con el rubio, éste entró apresuradamente.

Como siempre, la curiosidad le ganó y siguió a los Malfoy hasta el establecimiento, y cuando entró, se topó frente a frente con un Draco bastante nervioso. "¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo traer de compras a mi madre sin que metas tus narices en lo que no te importa?" Vaya, por lo visto el rubio estaba bastante alterado.

"Disculpe a mi hijo, joven Potter. Lo que pasa es que acabamos de visitar a Augusta Longbottom y el encuentro lo dejó un poco… agitado." Harry se sorprendió cuando la Señora Malfoy se dirigió hacia él, pero por otro lado le causó curiosidad saber por qué habían visitado a la abuela de Neville.

Al parecer, su curiosidad estaba mal disimulada, puesto que la mujer sonrió de lado y continuó con su explicación. "Draco acaba de pedir la mano del joven Neville en matrimonio, pero debido a nuestra… reputación… me temo que ha declinado hasta que presentemos al joven Longbottom con un obsequio de compromiso que jamás antes haya sido tocado por un Malfoy."

El tono de Narcissa dejaba en claro que esa petición la había humillado de sobremanera, pero sin duda estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto si la felicidad de su hijo iba de por medio. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se dirigió a uno de los estantes, los cuales contenían varias alhajas.

"Si me permiten… Neville no es de esas personas a las que les encanta usar joyería. De hecho nunca lo he visto usar nada más que el anillo con el escudo de armas de su familia únicamente en ocasiones de suma importancia. Creo que sí Neville tuviera que usar algo por el resto de su vida, algo como esto sería perfecto para él." Harry señaló un pequeño anillo. Para los estándares de un Malfoy, se veía bastante simple, pues era de platino con runas de protección en filigrana de oro blanco y un pequeño diamante en el centro, pero Draco, al mirarlo, supo que esa pieza era perfecta para su futuro esposo. Lo que no le gustaba al rubio era el hecho de que Potter parecía conocer mejor a Neville que él, quien se suponía era el pretendiente del castaño en cuestión, y por desgracia, así lo expresó.

"Y, honestamente, ¿qué esperabas? Neville y yo nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos. Él y Ron son mis mejores amigos, Malfoy. Es obvio que lo conozco mejor que tú, pero no por eso tienes que molestarte. Mejor preocúpate por conocerlo mejor y que el te conozca a ti. Si hay algo que Neville valora, es la sinceridad de una persona." Harry volteó hacia donde estaba Narcissa, y después de hacer una reverencia a la dama, salió del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de una visita fugaz a los gemelos Weasley, Harry regreso a casa para enviarle una rápida nota a Hermione, en donde le contaba los hechos del día. Envío a Hedwig con la misiva a donde quiera que sus amigos estuvieran de luna de miel y le ordenó al ave que se quedara con ellos a descansar. El resto del día pasó como si nada. De vez en cuando, la imagen de Severus Snape sonriéndole aparecía en su mente, y eso traía consigo cierta sensación en el área que había tocado el cuerpo de su ex profesor.

A la hora de cenar, su madre le pregunto por los eventos del día, y relató todo tal y como había pasado: el encuentro con los Malfoy y su visita a los gemelos. Muy astutamente dejó fuera su casual encuentro con Snape, pues no quería molestar a su padre.

De nuevo en su habitación, sacó la carta que había estado guardando y la leyó una vez más. En serio quería enviarla, pero debía buscar una manera que no fuera tan obvia… Hermione le había aconsejado no hacerlo, pero ella no se encontraba aquí, y claro que su padre le había dejado en claro que no quería que volviera siquiera a pensar en Snape, pero Harry ya era un hombre adulto, tenía veinte años por el amor de Merlín! Así que comenzó a planear sus movimientos, tal y como Ronald le había enseñado al jugar ajedrez, y una vez que tuvo todo planeado, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de un buen trago de whisky de fuego cuando los eventos del día volvieron a su mente. Cuando vió a Potter y lo distraído que iba, intencionalmente interrumpió su camino al hacerlo tropezar. Era increíble que, siendo tan torpe, ese enclenque lampiño haya podido derrotar al señor tenebroso… pero en fin. El mismo muchacho le acababa de confirmar lo que Lily ya le había dicho, tan solo por intenso sonrojo de Potter cuando casi le sonrió. El tartamudeo del joven cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando elevó su ego aún más.

Bien. Era hora de poner en práctica el segundo paso de su plan, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su estudio, se acomodó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino.

Cuando terminó la carta, la ato a la patita de su lechuza y la liberó, ordenándole que la entregara a cierto joven ojiverde. Snape sabía que ya era de madrugada, pero de esa manera nadie le haría preguntas a Potter que no pudiera responder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El repicar de algo en su ventana lo despertó. Era un ruido bastante molesto, ya que sonaba como si alguien estuviera tocándolo. Se levantó de mala gana, a quien carajo se le ocurre enviar lechuzas a esta hora, y abrió la cortina. Una lechuza extraña estaba picoteando el cristal y al parecer estaba enfadada. Harry la dejó entrar y el ave se posó en el escritorio, extendiendo su patita para que el joven tomara la carta. Unos segundos después, el ave salió volando por donde entró y se perdió de vista en el anochecer.

 _"Harry:_

 _Espero que me permitas el atrevimiento de llamarte por tu primer nombre, después de todo, nuestra relación de profesor-alumno ha quedado, afortunadamente, en el pasado._

 _Te escribo ahora porque he estado debatiendo conmigo mismo todo el día desde que te encontré en la mañana sobre si era buena idea contactarte o no. Por cierto, perdona que te haya hecho caer. Al parecer, ambos íbamos centrados en nuestro propio mundo._

 _En fin. Sé de buena fuente que nuestra previa relación no era exactamente la mejor, pero quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para pedirte que me regales un poco de tu tiempo, ya que me gustaría que nos conozcamos mejor, pues ahora, las circunstancias que nos obligaban a actuar como en el pasado ya no existen._

 _Si estás de acuerdo, te espero pasado mañana a las 12:00 PM en Larson's. Es una cafetería Muggle que queda justo enfrente de Scotland Yard. Es un lugar pintoresco y agradable, además, nos ofrecerá privacidad para poder charlar con tranquilidad._

 _La única respuesta que espero a esta carta será tu presencia. De no acudir, procuraré no cruzarme más en tu camino._

 _Saludos cordiales, Severus Snape."_

Harry leyó una y otra vez la carta hasta que estuvo seguro de que se la sabía de memoria. No lo podía creer! Seguro que estaba soñando, su imaginación estaba jugando con él… pero entonces por qué dolía el pellizco que se dio?

Bien… nada de eso importaba, porque Severus Snape le había enviado una carta a mitad de la noche pidiéndole una oportunidad para conocerse mejor y hasta lo había llamado por su nombre, maldita sea! Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso. Escucho pasos en el pasillo y, tan rápido como su Firebolt, corrió a su cama y guardo la carta debajo de su almohada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento para Harry. Hoy era el día que vería a Snape. Había salido de su casa muy temprano con la excusa de tomar aire fresco y posiblemente visitar la tumba de Dumbledore. Su madre le había creído, no tenía razones para dudar de él, así que se dirigió a la pequeña cafetería y se sentó en la barra. Pidió un café y removió su cuchara hasta que la espuma se disolvió. Aún faltaba media hora para que el Pocionista llegara, así que cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, se sobresaltó.

"Harry, disculpa por asustarte. No pensé que llegarías antes. Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" preguntó el mayor. Algo en el rostro de Harry le dijo que probablemente ni siquiera había dormido por estar esperando este momento, así que dejó pasar la negativa del muchacho y solo asintió, pidiéndole amablemente que lo acompañara a una de las mesas más apartadas en el fondo del café.

"¿Y bien, como ha tratado la vida al magnífico Harry Potter?" preguntó Snape, aunque no lo dijo con malicia, y para Harry eso era bastante viniendo del otro hombre.

Harry sonrió. "Me sorprende que no lo sepas… Esa tonta de Skeeter prácticamente vive su vida siguiéndome y escribe mentiras de mi. No que sea algo nuevo, claro… pero… mejor dime, qué tal te ha ido a ti?"

"Pues al parecer, mejor que a ti. He podido evitar a la prensa hasta ahora, y espero seguir así. Minerva me ha ofrecido mi antigua posición en el colegio, pero no creo que sea conveniente. Además, he estado trabajando para San Mungo y me ha ido bastante bien. Y tú, Harry, a qué te dedicas?" El sonrojo que inundó las mejillas de Harry no pasó desapercibido por Snape, quien se propuso emplear el nombre estratégicamente el resto del día.

"Soy inversionista en Sortilegios Weasley. Le di a los gemelos todo el dinero que gane en el Torneo de los Tres Magos para que pudieran financiar sus inventos. Ellos dijeron que no lo aceptarían a menos que, una vez que comenzaran a generar ingresos, yo aceptara al menos el cinco por ciento mensual de sus ganancias, así que aquí estoy…" Snape no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Así que este mocoso era en parte responsable por el éxito de esa tienda de bromas… Vaya, vaya…

"Entonces supongo que debo agradecerte el que los gemelos le hayan jugado esa pesada broma a Madame Umbridge…" Harry se sonrojo de nuevo y solo alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Lo cierto es que los gemelos son extremadamente brillantes, aunque la verdad no puedo explicar por qué siempre apenas y lograban pasar las asignaturas… Fred una vez me dijo que al tener notas bajas ocultaban su inteligencia sobrehumana… No sé si creerle, la verdad…" Harry comenzó a reír, y Snape no pudo evitar notar lo idéntica que era su risa a la de Lily. Incluso su sonrisa se parecía demasiado, lo único que cambiaba es que al muchacho se le marcaba un hoyito en la mejilla derecha y a su Lily no.

La conversación siguió fluyendo hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Severus le hizo prometer a Harry que se verían dentro de tres días, y que por mientras intercambiarían cartas para seguir conociéndose.

A pesar de que no quería irse, Harry fue el primero en salir de la cafetería y se dirigió a casa, en donde James lo esperaba para preguntarle sobre su día. Desde la confesión de su amor por Snape, las cosas entre padre e hijo habían estado bastante tensas, apenas y cruzaban palabra.

Ambos se sentaron a platicar y resolvieron sus diferencias lo mejor que pudieron. Harry le hizo entender a su padre que uno no elegía de quién se enamoraba, y que tampoco dependía de él dejar de querer a Snape de la noche a la mañana. James, por su parte, le hizo prometer a Harry que no buscaría al otro hombre y que si a caso él se intentaba acercar, Harry sería cuidadoso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaban entre esporádicos encuentros y cientos de cartas intercambiadas entre Harry y Severus. Con cada carta, Harry le brindaba información al Pocionista que él posteriormente usaba para seducir al ojiverde, como la tarta de limón y queso que estaban comiendo ese en el parque. Era uno de los tres postres favoritos del joven, y Severus había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle una probada en la boca.

Intencionalmente, Severus arrastró un poco del postre fuera de la cuchara por sobre los labios de Harry, y antes de que el joven en se terminara el bocado, Severus se relamió los labios y, sin previo aviso, capturó los de Harry en un beso que sin duda convirtió los huesos del menor en gelatina.

"Perdona… no pude resistirme…" Severus, apenado, desvió la mirada del ojiverde, quien no podía evitar mirar al mayor como si de una alucinación se tratara. "Harry… yo… lo siento, en verdad. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que tú…" Y de pronto Snape sintió como su espalda se golpeaba contra el césped, como sus labios eran presa de otros… hambrientos y ardientes.

Poco a poco, Snape profundizó el beso, y revirtió sus posiciones, de modo que ahora la espalda de Harry estaba contra el suelo y él sobre el menor, paseando lánguidamente sus manos sobre la camisa del joven.

Después de un momento se separaron. Harry aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y el mayor pudo ver como una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en ese rostro joven, mientras que en su propia mente apenas y se registraba lo que acababa de pasar. Ese beso había sido mejor que cualquiera que hubiera recibido antes. Era mejor, incluso, que cualquier beso que hubiera podido imaginar recibir de Lily… y ese hecho solo hacía las cosas más fáciles. Potter había desnudado su corazón con ese beso, había dejado en claro cuanto lo amaba.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su ex profesor, quien sonreía de manera misteriosa. Cuántas veces había visto a Snape sonreír desde que lo conocía? La respuesta era simple: nunca. Nunca, el hombre había sonreído como desde hacía unos pocos meses, y nunca Harry había sido tan feliz. Saber que él era el causante de esas sonrisas le daba una satisfacción enorme, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ese beso significó todo para Harry. Recordó aquella noche cuando se escabulló en la habitación del otro hombre y, sin que nadie lo notase, lo besó. Un simple y corto contacto de labios, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Esta vez era mucho mejor, pues Snape estaba despierto y había sido él mismo quien lo había iniciado, pero de pronto una pregunta surgió en la mente del ojiverde, y al ver el ceño fruncido del mayor, y después la claridad en esos ojos negros, se dio cuenta de que su pregunta no se había quedado en su mente.

"Claro que si, Harry. Te amo, porque me has dado una nueva oportunidad. Porque nunca te rendiste conmigo. Porque me permitiste conocerte y me dejaste mostrarte quién soy en verdad. Te amo, Harry." Y entonces Harry lo besó de nuevo, saboreando el sentimiento que esas dos simples palabras habían creado en su pecho. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se le saldría del cuerpo.

"También te amo, Severus."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se comunicaba con sus dos mejores amigos a través de cartas y ocasionalmente los visitaba en la pequeña casa que habían comprado a unos kilómetros de distancia de La Madriguera. Hacía dos meses que Severus y él estaban saliendo formalmente y aún no le habían dicho a nadie, pues ambos creían que las cosas eran mejor así, aunque Harry sabía que tarde o temprano sus seres queridos se tendrían que enterar.

Y justamente ese día era hoy. El día anterior Hermione y Ron paseaban por un parque en el Londres Muggle, y valla coincidencia, Harry y Snape estaban ahí también.

El matrimonio se había escondido detrás de un árbol grande para evitar ser vistos por los otros dos hombres, y ambos presenciaron el momento en el que Snape se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó tan apasionadamente que las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de carmín. Al llegar a casa, ella le escribió una nota al ojiverde pidiendo verlo para hablar de algo importante.

Dos suaves golpes a la puerta a la puerta alertaron a Hermione, quien rápidamente dejó entrar a Harry y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que podía rivalizar con el que recibía en Navidad cada año de la señora Weasley.

"Harry, me alegra que hayas podido venir." Hermione se dirigió a la cocina e inmediatamente puso a hervir agua para el té.

"Si… tu mensaje decía que teníamos que discutir algo importante, por eso estoy aquí. Mamá quería venir porque se alarmó, pero la convencí de ir a visitar a Molly." Harry sabía que a su mejor amiga no le gustaba perder el tiempo preparando el té, así que sospecho que algo andaba mal cuando ella se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella.

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior antes de comenzar a hablar. "La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es porque… bueno… Ron y yo los vimos, a ti y a Snape, juntos… en el parque. Sabemos que están juntos…" los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Hermione continuó. "Ron y yo no queremos causarte problemas, Harry, pero tampoco queremos que te metas en problemas con tus padres. Después de que nos contaste del conflicto entre ustedes… Oh, Harry! No queremos verte infeliz, pero tampoco queremos que te ocultes de nosotros. Ron y yo somos tus mejores amigos y sobra decirte que puedes contar con nosotros."

Harry suspiró aliviado. Siempre había odiado guardar secretos de sus dos mejores amigos y el hecho de que ellos ya supieran sobre su relación le quitaba un peso de encima.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el ojiverde se abalanzó sobre la morena y besó su rostro con entusiasmo. "Gracias Hermione, en serio… sabía que podía contar ustedes! A propósito, dónde está Ron?"

Justo en ese momento la chimenea se encendió y a través de ella salió un pelirrojo bastante ofuscado, aunque el mal humor desapareció en cuanto vio a su esposa y mejor amigo sentados en el sillón. "Oh! Hola Harry." Ron se agachó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la bruja que poseía su corazón. "Y bien, de que me perdí?" dijo alzando una ceja y dirigiendo la mirada al ojiverde, quién se sonrojo.

"No te preocupes, amor. Ya hablé con Harry y le dije que ambos lo apoyamos," la morena se levantó de su lugar y depósito un beso en la mejilla de su esposo, "y que si a caso Snape trata de pasarse de listo, se las tendrá que ver con nosotros." Terminó, fijando su mirada en Harry para enfatizar el mensaje.

"Así es, compañero, así que mejor dile a tu hombre que se ande con cuidado porque si te lastima…" Ronald dejó su oración inconclusa, pero para Harry estaba más que claro lo que su amigo estaba dispuesto a hacer para proteger su honor. El ojiverde solamente se sonrojo, siendo incapaz de contener una risita nerviosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry Potter era constantemente asediado por su madre y mejor amiga con la intención de acercarlo un poco a la lectura, pues Lily creía que leer distraería su mente de pensamientos de Snape. Lo que ninguna mujer imaginaba era que el joven había adquirido ese gusto no por sus insistentes razonamientos, sino gracias a la influencia del mismo hombre al que se le había prohibido acercarse.

En el segundo mes de relación, Snape había procurado un regalo para su joven conquista: un libro de una escritora Muggle llamada Jane Austen, llamado "Sentido y Sensibilidad." Harry había quedado enamorado de las historias de esa mujer y secretamente había iniciado una colección de libros de romance y aventura. A veces no podía evitar comparar su propia situación con aquellas historias en las que la o el protagonista sufre por no poder gritarle al mundo lo mucho que aman a esa otra persona y deben mantener oculta su relación.

Todas las citas que habían tenido hasta ahora las habían llevado a cabo fuera de Gran Bretaña. Usualmente, Severus lo llevaba a pasear a parques de diversiones, a museos de historia y zoológicos, todo siempre en el mundo Muggle, y esta vez que se acercaba el cumpleaños del mayor, Harry no podía evitar que la melancolía lo invadiera, pues quería que su ex-profesor pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños en compañía de las personas que lo apreciaban, pero sabía que eso era imposible… Así que más le valía a Snape estar contento con el regalo que Harry le tenía preparado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Snape sospechaba cuales eran las intenciones de Harry mucho antes de que esa molesta lechuza llegará con una nota del ojiverde, en la cual el muchacho le pedía verse un día antes en las afueras de una villa Muggle a las orillas de los Cárpatos. Ese era uno de los pocos lugares a los que nunca había oído. Ni siquiera había oído de el anteriormente. El chico le pedía también llevar una muda de ropa y un abrigo, pues a pesar de que el clima era usualmente cálido, el viento proveniente de las montañas era demasiado frío.

Tal como su novio se lo había pedido, Snape encontró a Harry a unos pocos metros de distancia de la villa, un poco adentro del bosque para evitar ser vistos por la población. Harry lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dirigiéndola hacia el centro de la villa. Había notado que la magia del chico lo envolvía en un hechizo desilusionados mientras caminaban. Cuando llegaron al centro, Harry chasqueo los dedos y un pequeño elfo apareció frente a ellos, tomando de la otra mano a Harry y desapareciéndolos en un instante.

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación pequeña, pero acogedora. El fuego de la chimenea calentaba la pequeña cabaña y cuando el ojinegro miró por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que podía ver la villa desde arriba. Al parecer, la pequeña cabaña estaba escondida entre las montañas: no tan alejada de la población pero lo suficiente como para no ser vistos.

Harry aún sostenía su mano y lo guío por la casita: le mostró la modesta cocina y el pequeño jardín, el comedor era igualmente pequeño pero la mesa era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar dos cuerpos a la perfección. Severus arqueó una ceja en reconocimiento a su rápido y libidinoso pensamiento. Cuando llegaron al baño, Harry remarcó lo espaciosa que era la tina de baño y lo fríos que debían de ser los azulejos de la regadera. Un extraño brillo iluminó sus ojos. El astuto joven guardo lo mejor para el final…

"Pero, Harry… Aquí solo hay una habitación…" comento el Pocionista con muy bien fingida sorpresa. El ojiverde se posó de frente y entrelazó sus manos con las de él.

"Lo sé, Severus." Harry se puso de puntillas para poder depositar un dulce beso en los labios del mayor. "Hemos estado juntos casi once meses, y cada día que he pasado a tu lado ha sido perfecto," las manos de Harry soltaron las suyas y esos delgados brazos se cruzaron detrás de su cuello. Las manos pequeñas acariciaban su cabello mientras el menor lo besaba de nuevo, esta vez profundizando un poco más el contacto.

"Cada beso que me has dado hace que mis rodillas se debiliten, y cuando me acaricias siento que mi cerebro se vuelve gelatina… solo tú tienes poder sobre mí, Severus…" esa última oración hizo que la sangre del cuerpo de Snape se acumulará de golpe en su entrepierna. El sabía que Harry poco a poco caía más en el profundo pozo del amor por él, y el que el joven lo admitiera lo hacía sentir aún más poderoso.

En un acto arrebatado, Severus tomó en brazos a Harry y lo llevo hasta la cama, dejándolo caer cual costal de papas sobre los edredones e inmediatamente situándose sobre él. Sin pedir permiso los labios de Severus chocaron contra los de Harry en un beso desesperado y lleno de fuego. Harry gimió por el impacto e inmediatamente Snape se alejó, creyendo que había lastimado al menor. Si, de acuerdo, Severus Snape era un mentiroso y un asesino, una mala persona en general, pero definitivamente la violación no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a llevar a cabo. Potter se entregaría a él por las buenas, punto. "Harry yo…lo siento si te lastimé… no quiero forzarte a nada, yo… perdón."

Con la cabeza gacha, Severus se levantó de la cama dejando a un confundido Harry mirando detrás de él, pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a la puerta, una delgada mano se cerró en su muñeca y lo obligó a voltear. Harry tomó la cara del mayor entre sus manos y una vez más unió sus labios en un pequeño beso.

"No tienes por qué pedir perdón, Severus. Es natural que quieras llevar nuestra relación al siguiente paso…" Harry obligó al mayor a mirarlo a los ojos. Snape lo escudriñó con cautela, tratando de descifrar que era lo que Potter estaba pensando sin usar Legeremencia, pero pronto descubrió que no era necesario, pues Harry reanudó el beso que Snape había iniciado momentos antes, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta cerrada.

"Es por eso que te traje aquí, Sev. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti…" Harry arrastró a Snape de nuevo a la cama, tumbándose ambos en ella cuando las piernas del ojiverde chocaron contra el colchón. Ambos siguieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno y luego Snape ya no sabía qué hacer.

Una mano acariciando su entrepierna lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. En serio estaba a punto de joderse al hijo de James Potter. No lo podía creer…

Harry aprovecho el momento para invertir sus posiciones. Ahora Snape estaba debajo de él, acomodado entre sus piernas, y Harry recorría sus costados hasta que sus manos tocaron las delgadas muñecas del Pocionista. El ojiverde levantó los brazos de su ex profesor y los llevó sobre su cabeza, anclándolos ahí con una mano mientras la otra trabajaba rápidamente en los botones de su camisa. Harry recorría con sus labios cada parte del rostro de Snape: su frente, sus sienes, su nariz… depositó un beso en cada párpado y continuó su camino hasta besar esos labios que tanto lo volvían loco.

Su mano seguía explorando el pecho del otro hombre, jugueteando con un botón rosado primero, y cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, abandonó los labios enrojecidos para torturar el otro pezón con delicadas mordidas. Snape soltó un suspiro que incluso a él mismo sorprendió, pues jamás había imaginado que alguien supiera como manipularlo de esa manera… Ni él mismo sabía que sus pezones eran tan sensibles a ese tipo de atención…

Los labios de Harry siguieron bajando hasta el ombligo del mayor, trazando con su lengua los bordes y mordisqueando la piel de alrededor. Cuando Harry liberó sus manos, Snape lo obligó a volver a su posición inicial debajo de él y entonces devolvió las atenciones recibidas hace un momento.

Harry emitió un suave gruñido cuando accidentalmente rozo su muslo contra la entrepierna de su amante. A través de la tela pudo sentir la dureza del miembro de su novio. Snape se detuvo un momento y arrojó su camisa al suelo junto con la del ojiverde, quién al sentir el frío de la habitación contra su piel caliente ahogó un gemido.

Snape continuó besando la piel expuesta del muchacho, llevando una de sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón de mezclilla que el chico usaba. Con cada diente que el cierre abría, Harry imprimía más sonoridad a su suspiro, con cada roce de la mano de Snape, el ojiverde arqueaba su espalda y mudamente le suplicaba porque dejará esa tortura e hiciera algo para aliviarlo… Lo que fuera…

De pronto, el frío golpeó de lleno a Harry y lo hizo temblar, pues de un momento a otro Snape se alejó apresuradamente, llevándose entre las manos el pantalón y la ropa interior de Harry.

Cuando Snape volvió a posicionarse sobre él un gemido similar al maullar de un gato escapó de sus labios, pues el Pocionista también había removido sus propias ropas y su erección ahora se presionaba libre de barreras contra la de él. Harry no era un experto, y tampoco era que hubiera sentido muchos miembros masculinos anteriormente… pero estaba seguro de que necesitaría bastante preparación para poder recibir el grosor y longitud de Snape dentro de sí.

Con cada beso que el mayor depositaba en su cuerpo, el cerebro de Harry se derretía un poco más, y estaba seguro que cuando el Pocionista estuviera satisfecho, no quedaría ningún pensamiento coherente en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus Snape saboreaba este momento como si fuera lo más dulce y delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Tener a Harry Potter debajo de sí produciendo esos pequeños y eróticos sonidos que a cada segundo lo ponían más duro era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

El chico se había entregado completamente a él, y por si fuera poco, le había facilitado el trabajo de manera eficiente, pues ahora ya sólo quedaba la última parte de su plan. Tan solo imaginar lo que podría causar al dejar que la bomba explotara le producía más placer que el contacto de la erección del ojiverde frotándose contra la suya.

Los besos escalaron de tono de un segundo a otro, y Snape se sorprendió cuando Harry lo tumbó de espaldas y se colocó sobre el de nuevo. El muchacho bajaba en un camino de besos, marcando con suaves mordidas lugares estratégicos hasta llegar a la entrepierna del mayor. Snape soltó un gemido inadvertido al sentir un tejido suave y mojado resbalar sobre su miembro hasta que los labios de Harry lo envolvieron por completo. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y de vez en cuando sólo podía abrir uno y ver cómo el cabello sedoso se agitaba de arriba abajo con el movimiento de la cabeza de Harry. Sólo cuando enredó los cabellos del muchacho para dirigir el movimiento se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba terminaría en la boca del muchacho… aunque no sería mala idea…

Así que hizo lo que pudo para alargar un poco más la sensación de esa lengua a su alrededor, y cuando sintió la presión en sus testículos, sostuvo la cabeza del menor de manera que la punta de su miembro tocará su garganta y descargó su carga en varios espasmos, su mirada siempre fija en la expresión de puro placer del muchacho.

A pesar de que no podía respirar bien, Harry se sentía excitado al sentir el peso de la erección de Snape sobre su lengua. Sentir como el otro hombre inundaba su garganta con su semilla de algún modo lo ponía más al borde del orgasmo si era posible. Cuando por fin sus labios estuvieron libres, Snape lo atrajo para darle tremendo beso y lo empujó contra las sábanas, posicionándose entre sus piernas y regresándole el favor.

Snape no permitió que Harry terminara dentro de él, sino que, cada que Harry apretaba sus muslos contra su cabeza, una de sus manos se cerraba alrededor de la base del miembro del chico para impedirle llegar al clímax.

Sólo cuando Harry por fin le suplico que lo dejara terminar, Snape se apiadó de él y volvió a devorar sus labios en un beso ardiente.

"Quiero que resistas todo lo que puedas, Harry. Porque justo ahora voy a hacerte llegar con solo mis dedos… y después voy a tomarte y vas a venirte sin ser tocado… únicamente con mi miembro dentro de ti. Te gustaría eso, Harry?" El único sonido que salió de la boca del chico fue un gemido poco masculino. Snape sonrió de forma misteriosa y sensual.

Harry estaba tan perdido en la sensación de su inminente orgasmo y a la vez tratando de controlarse, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento el Pocionista se alejó de su lado y se posicionó entre sus piernas, separándolas lo más posible y dejando su entrada expuesta. Abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió algo presionando su orificio y soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando el delgado objeto lo invadió poco a poco. Cuando el objeto comenzó a moverse dentro de él buscando un lugar específico, Harry alzó la vista y vió que la mejilla de Snape estaba recargada en su muslo y de vez en cuando depositaba tiernos besos en su piel para tratar de relajarlo de la intrusión. Unos segundos más tarde, un segundo dedo fue forzado dentro del ojiverde y Snape comenzó a moverlos de manera que facilitara las cosas cuando Harry por fin estuviera listo para recibirlo. Al cabo de un rato, un tercer dedo invadió al menor, quién ya se encontraba jadeando de placer y apretando las sábanas en sus puños para evitar terminar antes de que Snape estuviera completamente unido a él, pero cuando los dedos de Snape rozaron ese punto sensible en su interior por tercera vez, Harry no pudo controlarse y regó su semilla sobre su pecho y vientre.

Al sentir los espasmos del chico aprisionar sus dedos, Snape los retiro rápidamente y los reemplazó de inmediato con su renovada erección. No había pasado desapercibido para él que Harry hubiera tratado de contenerse hasta ser penetrado, pero se sintió orgulloso de si mismo al ver que había cumplido la promesa que minutos antes le había hecho al joven. Cuando sintió que las paredes de Harry aprisionaban su miembro repetidamente, estuvo a punto de colapsar. Jamás imaginó que Potter fuera tan estrecho, pero lo cierto era que tampoco imaginó que el chico fuera virgen a pesar de sus sospechas. Si… definitivamente ese conocimiento volvía la situación mucho más dulce…

Harry sentía que cada estocada lo llevaba al límite. No creía que hubiese podido recuperar su erección tan rápido después de haber llegado al clímax meros segundos antes, pero con cada roce del miembro de su amante contra su punto sensible, sentía como su propio miembro saltaba a la vida. Cuando quiso tocarse, una mano forzó a la suya a permanecer pegada a las sabanas. Abrió los ojos tan solo un poco para ver que había pasado y la visión de Snape sobre él mirándolo de esa manera que prometía una noche de pasión desenfrenada lo hizo olvidar su desatendido miembro.

Snape seguía arremetiendo contra el ojiverde cuando de pronto Harry lo obligó a acercarse y le dio un beso que lo hizo arder por dentro. Una vez más el joven lucho por tener el control, y forzando un poco al mayor a detener su movimiento, revirtió sus posiciones de manera que ambas rodillas de Harry quedaban a los costados de Snape. Harry comenzó a cabalgarlo, arqueando su espalda un poco cada que Snape tocaba su punto sensible.

Harry no podía evitar pasear sus manos por el pecho desnudo de su amante, tampoco podía evitar arquear su espalda cuando su próstata era estimulada, así como tampoco podía evitar desear quedarse así con Snape por siempre, amándose, entregándose el uno al otro… Harry apenas era lo suficientemente consciente para saber que de su boca salían gemidos de placer poco varoniles e incluso una que otra palabra que no lograba reconocer. Cuando Snape intento levantar la espalda del colchón, el ojiverde perdió el equilibrio y termino de espaldas entre las piernas de su amante, Snape aprovecho la ocasión para seguir arremetiendo contra el joven en esa posición y ambos emitieron gruñidos y jadeos más fuertes.

Snape no podía creerlo… Como era posible que esté mocoso baboso lo hiciera perder el control así? Se puso de rodillas en la cama y obligó a Harry a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El mayor sabía que Harry estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y el suyo propio no tardaría en llegar, así que aprisionó ambas manos del chico con una suya y su mano libre se dedico a acariciar los glúteos del menor mientras sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas, más erráticas. Al poco tiempo, el Pocionista pudo ver como la semilla de su amante se regaba sobre su propio vientre, y cuando los músculos del joven comenzaron a apretujarse alrededor suyo, embistió una vez más hasta quedar enterrado hasta la base, descargando su semilla dentro de su amante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hicieron el amor tres veces esa noche. En todas y cada una de ellas, Harry había llegado a su clímax sin más estímulo que el que Severus le daba estando dentro de él. Al final, Harry yacía acurrucado a un costado de Snape, su cabeza en su hombro y un brazo del ex-profesor abrazándolo y pegándole más a su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y Harry dibujaba líneas con su dedo sobre el pecho del mayor, curiosamente, para Snape estás líneas parecían formar corazones. Mientras, el dibujaba círculos en el brazo del muchacho.

"Severus?" El mayor mantenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual solo respondió con un 'hmmm'. "Gracias… por esta noche. Ha sido la mejor de mi vida." El mayor abrió los ojos y se inclinó un poco sobre el muchacho.

"Al contrario, Harry. Yo debo agradecerte a ti por brindarme ésta oportunidad. Me dejaste acercarme a ti y me has permitido conocerte como realmente eres. Quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz el que hayas pensado en mí y me hayas dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás pude recibir… Tu confianza." Harry solo sonrió.

A los pocos minutos, la respiración de Snape se suavizó. Harry, pensando que se había quedado dormido, pronunció las dos palabras que, si algún día el mayor llegara a decirle, le harían la vida más feliz. "Te amo, Severus."

Cuando el muchacho por fin se quedó dormido, Snape abrió un poco los ojos, mirando de reojo al ojiverde, que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Miró su rostro fijamente y pudo denotar que las líneas de preocupación que frecuentemente adornaban su frente no estaban ahí. Sus labios pequeños, a pesar de ser delgados daban la impresión de formar un delicado corazón; y sus pestañas largas y negras hacían sombra en sus mejillas. De todo a todo el joven parecía un ángel enviado del cielo para salvar su alma pecadora de las llamas del infierno. Cómo era posible que un ser tan perfecto pudiera amarlo a él, que no hacía más que daño a los demás? Tan solo había que recordar a su Lily cubierta de ceniza y sangre el día de la batalla final… Pero que estaba diciendo? Estupideces nada más! Era por Lily por quién estaba aquí ahora! Por ella había puesto su vida en riesgo! Por ella había perdido tantos años de recuerdos y gracias a ella era miserable! Si. Potter lo amaba, pero eso a quien carajos le importaba? Si los sentimientos de Severus Snape no importaban, entonces los del mocoso que yacía a su lado tampoco!

Y entonces Severus recordó por qué estaba ahí. Se había cogido al hijo del hombre que le había quitado a la mujer que amaba… Se había cogido al hijo de la perra que lo había despreciado! Había enamorado al maldito escuincle que le había quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz y encima se lo había jodido a su antojo! Si. Al final Severus Snape había conseguido vengar todo el sufrimiento que esas tres malditas personas le habían causado.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, el Pocionista lanzó un hechizo al joven dormido. Con un brusco movimiento retiro su brazo de la cabeza de Harry y lo mas rápido que pudo se vistió, tomó sus cosas y salió de la cabaña. Afuera, la luna aún brillaba en lo alto del cielo y el frío viento le rozó la cara. Respiró hondo y profundo, y con una enorme y cruel sonrisa en los labios, desapareció. Si. Al final, Severus Snape había ganado.


End file.
